Who's The Monster Here?
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Finally Gaara and Sakura can live in peace and be able to start a story for them, and leave their nightmares behind. But soon Gaara learns that some nightmares don't leave. SakuXGaa
1. Chapter 1:Gaara's happy ending

**My newest story, and it is way different from the rest of SakuraXGaara stories... I think. Anyhow this story with have a lot of drama in it and maybe horror, I'm still not sure yet.**

**And a little warning to all you Gaara fans out there. I going to hurt Gaara a lot in this story, but Sakura well help out along Temari, Kankuro and Naruto. Anyhow I can't give to much out or the story well be no fun.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YUFFIE**

**And one more thing. DON'T TELL ME THAT MY GRAMMER SUCKS!!! I ALREADY KNOW IT'S SUCKS SO BACK OFF!!! AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL SECK MARY ON YOU!!!**

**Anyhow enjoy the story and please tell me what you think.**

Who's The Monster Here?

Chapter 1: Gaara's happy ending

The 20 year old, red head Kazekage walked out of the meeting room with a scowl on his face. He couldn't wait to be out of there and not have to deal with more pointless garbage that the council members keep throwing at him. Heck he didn't know why they had council members in the first, those old geezers don't do anything but sit around and look important.

But of course not all of them were old or completely useless. His adopted mother, Yuffie, was a council member along with his ex-sensei Baki. They are probably the only two that dose something around here to help him out instead of sitting around.

But of course we're getting a little head of ourselves now. Gaara was happy to be out of there and was able to get some real work done. But of course he hates paperwork, but at least he was getting work done.

He entered his huge office to find only more paperwork on his desk. He groans in annoyance as he walked behind his desk and sat in his leather chair. For a minute he stared at the papers before he brought out his pen and his approval or disapproval stamps.

It was soon 3 o'clock and Gaara was able to finish his paperwork, for now. He was now facing the window as he gaze over Suna in all its glory. He couldn't help but smile a little as he knows that he was the one that brought The Hidden Sand Village to where it was today.

The village was alive like it never was before. Sure the village was doing well before the red head became Kazekage, but now it was doing great. There were more trades happening, the number of Sand nins in creased and the hospital was great.

Gaara took a quick glance at clock to see it was 15 minutes past 3. He was getting irritated that she was late for picking up _it_ and bring _it _here.

'Where is that woman!'

Just then he heard the door's to his office open.

'Finally.'

Gaara spun around his chair and expected to see a female with long black hair and black eyes. But instead he was greeted by a female with short pink hair and emerald eyes. Gaara was a bit shocked to see the Leaf nin here of all times, now he was getting a little worried that he might get caught.

"Sakura what are you doing here." Gaara said calmly so Sakura wouldn't notice that he was up to something.

"I just wanted to see how my little Raccoon was doing." She giggles as he frown at his nickname that she has given him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Kazekage growled a little.

But Sakura continued to giggle as Gaara continued to pout like a 5 year old. She then walked over to him and sat on his lap as she cuddled up to his chest. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her close to him. She let out another giggle as she felt his lips on her neck.

"I can't stay very long Raccoon, I have to go back to the hospital very soon." The pink haired kunoichi whispered into his ear.

Gaara's only reply was grunt. Normally he would be disappointed that his woman would visit him for a short time and leave him. But in this cease it was perfect that Sakura wouldn't catch him with him getting _it_.

Sakura slowly pulled out his embrace before she kissed him the lips. During the kiss they heard two little voices sayinf 'eww' or 'gross.'

Shifting their gazes to the front door they saw two little boys and a woman stand at the doorway. The boy on right was 6 years old with silver hair and black eyes. The boy on the left was 4 years old with black hair and black eyes. And the woman standing behind them was in her thirties with long black hair that reach her waist and had black eyes.

"Sorry to interrupting you two but I would like a request for the three of us to go to Konoha. Kyro and Hiten want to visit their father as much as I want to visit my husband as well. But we can come back at a different time." The woman said as she rubbed the back of her head a little.

"No, no it's alright Yuffie-sensei I was about to leave." Sakura smiled as she turns back to Gaara and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I have to stay at the hospital a little longer tonight so dinner with be late.

"It's alright, just don't overwork your self." Gaara said as he watched her walk out the door.

"I will Raccoon." The pink hair medic giggled again. "Bye Yuffie-sensei, bye Kyro and Hiten."

"Bye Sakura, see you later sweetie." Yuffie smiled as she watches her walk down the hall.

Once she was sure that Sakura was at a good distends, she pushed the boys in the office and shut the door behind her. She then pulled out a small black box as she walked over to Gaara's desk and place it on the desk.

"What took you so long?" Gaara asked as he took the small black box and placed it in his pocked.

"Sorry sweetie but we kind of had to make a pit stop for Hiten." His adopted mother blushed a little.

"It's alright, you were able to cover it up without her know what I was up to." The Sand nin said as he pulled out a few papers from his desk. "You want to go Konoha right?"

"Yeah we want to see dad!" Kyro shouted.

"Alright here are the papers for the three of you to enter the village." The red head handed the papers to the black haired woman. "Oh, and one more thing. If you see Naruto give him this letter for me."

Yuffie took the letter out of Gaara's hand to see it labeled on the front with Naruto's name in Gaara's hand writing.

"Well do, come along boys." Yuffie walked over to the door and opened it but didn't quite leave yet. "Oh and Gaara," she turn her head to the side and smirked, "Good luck." And with that she and the boys were gone.

------------------------------------------

It was a little past 9 o'clock now as Sakura made her way home. She was tired after a long day at the hospital, and now she need to go home and cook dinner for her and Gaara. Of course she wasn't really looking forward at cooking dinner after a long day. But of course her stomach was saying feed me. Maybe she could get Gaara to help her.

Their mansion came into view as she hurried her pace. She jogged up the steps and came to the front door as she looked for her keys. She finally found them and unlocked the door. But when she entered she was greeted by hundreds of lit candles and a mouth watering aroma. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked in mansion to see more lit candles.

"I see that your home."

Sakura turned around to be greeted by Gaara of course. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed heron the lips. Once they broke the kiss Sakura stared Gaara with confusion in her eyes. But he just chuckled.

"Close your eyes and get ready for a surprise." Gaara whispered.

Sakura just stared at him but did what she was told. Once he knew she closed her eyes he took her hand led her out towards the garden. He quickly checked to make sure that everything was perfect before he stood behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can open them now." The Kazekage whispered from behind.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. There was a table set beautiful and was setting for two, with dinner on it, with more lit candles everywhere, along with many roses with them and to make it even more perfect the full moon made the garden enchanted looking.

"D-Did you do all this Gaara?" Sakura asked as she was still in shocked.

"Yes, I did it all for you my Blossom." He kissed her cheek and soon brought her to the table where dinner was waiting for them.

Gaara even cooked her favorite dish, chicken pasta with a bit of garlic in it. They all so had had white wine, sour bread and salad. Once they finished with the main course, Gaara's sand brought out two plates of cheese cake, another one of Sakura's favorites.

During dessert Sakura notice that Gaara was acting a little funny. Although this whole night he seemed nervous about something, and Gaara of the Desert was never nervous. So he must have something big on his mind.

"Sakura," The sand master whispered. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do, it was during the Chuunin Exams. You and your siblings arrived early and stop a soon to be fight with Kankuro and Naruto." Sakura giggled as she pictures what would happen if they did fight.

"Yeah, those two were idiots back then. Of course they still are idiots now." He chuckled to himself until his face became serious. "What I really mean is do you remember the first time we looked into each others eyes."

How could she not forget that. Shukaku was starting to come out as Gaara lost control and started to attack Sasuke. When she saw Sasuke defenseless and Gaara/Shukaku charging for him, she jumped in front off Sasuke and stared Gaara/Shukaku in the eyes. She was surprise to find pain so much pain in his eyes along with sadness, angry, loneliness and betrayal. She was lost in his eyes and didn't realize that he slammed her to a tree where she was out cold. Somehow on that day she wanted to know Gaara and understand his pain.

As she thought about the past she didn't notice Gaara get up from his seat and got down on one knee next to her. But she quickly woke up when she felt Gaara take her hand.

"Sakura, when I first met you I didn't really notice you or even cared who you were. But when you stood between me and the Uchiha and stared at me stare in the eyes, I knew you were different. Ever since then I couldn't forget the look in your beautiful emerald eyes, you were determined to protect your friends and didn't care if you lived or died." He placed his on her cheek and caressed it. "Those eyes haunted me for some many years and they still haunt me today. But every time I remembered the look in your eyes; I felt a strange emotion that I haven't felt in the longest time. Then I soon realize that I fell in love with you on that day."

His hand dropped from her cheek as he pulled out a small black box. Sakura held her breath and turned red as saw the small box. She felt nervous but in a good way. She gasped when he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a pink diamond shape as a cherry blossom.

"Sakura, well you marry me." The young Kazekage whispered.

The pink haired medic stared at Gaara for the longest time until she smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes." Sakura answered as she through herself at Gaara and held him tightly.

Gaara tighten his hold as well and let a true smile grace across his lips. He turned her head towards him kissed her passionately. He quickly commanded his sand to clean everything up before he carried her up to their bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------

Gaara cracked his eye open as he felt Sakura shifted in her sleep. She placed her head on his bare chest and rest her left hand on his chest as well. The moon light came through the window as the ring on Sakura figure shined.

Sakura's naked body shivered a little and tried to cuddle up to Gaara's warm body. The red head smirked to him self as he remembered their lovemaking earlier. He pulled the blanket up a bit more to keep Sakura warm. She then stopped shivering as a peaceful smile came across her face.

He could help but smile at angel in his arms as she smiled in her sleep. He was a lucky man to come across a wonderful woman like this. Even Shukaku approved of her as for their mate. But Gaara could careless what the pervert demon thought.

It seems that his happy ending came after all at the end of his story and a new one was about to start with his fiancé. Yes it seems that his nightmares were over, but he well soon learn that not every nightmare would go away.

**I'm sad to say that this last happy moment for him as the futrue chapters are going to be hard for Gaara. But I well still make him happy so would be to hurt. And I'm just babling on so I'm going to stop.**

**And please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2:Fear

**Alright chapter two is up and thing are starting to get interesting!**

Chapter 2: Fear

"Sakura I can't believe you're going to be my sister-in-law, this so great!" Temari squealed as she hugged Sakura.

"I know I can't believe it either!" Sakura smiled.

"Can I see it?" Temari asked.

Sakura held out her hand and showed the beautiful silver ring with a pink diamond shaped as a cherry blossom. Temari let out another squeal as she stared at the beautiful diamond ring that her brother gave Sakura. When Temari learn that Sakura was going to live with them, she was excited to have another girl around. But now she is going to have a sister now.

"So have you two made any wedding plans yet?" Temari asked as she took a sip of green tea.

They were both sitting in the living room as they had a nice cup of green tea.

"Not really, after all Gaara did proposed last night. So we really haven't decided on anything yet." Sakura answered as she also took a sip of her tea.

"Well then I know what you can do without Gaara's help." Temari smiled as she stood up from the coach.

"And what's that?" Sakura asked as she placed her tea on the coffee table.

"Shopping for a wedding dress!" Temari squealed with joy.

Soon Sakura squealed as well. Once the squealing stopped both kunoichis quickly ran to their rooms and grabbed their purses, and met at the front door.

"Hey Temari, before we head to the market can we stop by the Kazekage tower first." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "I don't have enough money to buy a wedding dress or any bride's maid dresses either."

"Sure, I understand that you need to go to the bank of Gaara." Temari smirked.

But Sakura just blushed at Temari's last statement as they left the mansion.

---------------------------------------

"We get three reports from are Jounins that went to the land of water and fire. Only one was injured but nothing big. Later you have a meeting with the council members about making peace treats with Grass and Waterfall villages. And then you need to start thinking about which Genins you want to send for the up coming Chuunin Exams. And then…"

Gaara sat in front of his deck as Kankuro told him the list of things that he need to do for the day. As Kankuro continued to read the list of things, Gaara's mind was somewhere else. Normally this would be a good thing because he always thought about his cherry blossom. But this time, it was different. Something was nagging at the back of his head, as if it was trying to tell him that danger was coming or something. But what danger, there was no neighboring villages that would have reason to attack. Well except for the Sound village but they haven't made any moves yet.

But still he felt like a great threat was coming and was going to destroy all that he worked for. But what really bugged him the most was why did he fear this threat, and what was this threat anyway?

Gaara laughed to himself in his head as he thought about the meaning of fear. It was something that he hasn't felt in a long time. The last time he felt fear was when Sakura was kidnapped by Orochimaru's man. The Sanin wanted her medic skills to help him and his men. But her kidnappers never made it back to their hideout as Gaara and her friends killed them and rescued Sakura.

That was about a year ago when that happen and it was the last time he felt fear. And he hated that feeling. That feeling reminded him of the night that his uncle, Yashamaru, tried to kill him and told Gaara that he never loved him. And to top it off, he learned that his own father sent his uncle to try to kill him.

Dozo was his father's name (Dose the guy have a name in the series?) and the fourth Kazekage. He may have been a great leader, but he was a terrible father. He used his own wife as sacrifice and used his own son as an experiment. And when they labeled Gaara as a failed experiment, they tried to eras his existents. But they didn't count of Shukaku protecting the boy with his sand.

He hated his father with all his heart. Why should he care about his father when he never loved his own son back. When Gaara and his sibling received word that their father was died, he was glad that he was dead. And he was able to learn to become human without being watching 24/7 by him. But he was died and that's what matters now. He would no longer haunt him as he was good as dead.

But the feeling is back and is much stronger then the time when Sakura was kidnapped. And why was he so shocked up about this?

'**You need to relax kid. There is no one that's going to get you so relax.' **Shukaku spoke as he tried to calm the boy.

'I know but, I feel like the biggest threat in my life is coming and I don't know what it is.'

'**Maybe you don't like the thought of leaving our blossom alone. And now that she is going to be our future wife, you think that someone is going to take her away from us.'**

'Maybe.'

'**For now just relax and try to get through all this stupid paperwork. And I think your brother knows that you're not listening.'**

'Hu?'

"Hello earth to Gaara, are you home?" Kankuro waved his hand in front of his baby brother's face.

Gaara woke up to find his brother's hand waving in front of his face. He grabbed Kankuro's wrist and tighten it a bit before he let go of his it.

"Were you even listening to a single thing I said?" Kankuro eyed Gaara.

Gaara just stared at his older brother, not really wanting him to know that he wasn't listening. But just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gaara said as he never broke his eye contacted with Kankuro.

Soon Sakura and Temari walked in and closed the door behind them. Kankuro let out a sigh as he looked over at the two kunoichis and greeted them.

"Hey guys I wasn't expecting you two to show up today." said the puppeteer.

"We're on our way to market." Temari grinned at her brothers. "So have I have some money?"

"No." said Gaara and Kankuro.

The Sand kunoichi glared at her brothers. She let out 'hmf' and stomped over to one of the couches and plopped down. She crossed her arms and legs and pouted like a 5 year old.

Kankuro chuckled at his sister and turn his attention back to Sakura and Gaara.

"Well I better be off, see you guys later" Kankuro said as he walked out of Gaara's office.

"Bye Kankuro." Sakura waved.

Once Kankuro left Sakura turned her attention back to Gaara, who was staring at her.

"Let me guess, you want so money to don't you." Gaara spoke as he went back to his papers. "And the answer is no."

"Come on Gaara please, Temari and I are going to the market to look for a wedding dress for me and some bride's maid dresses." Sakura pouted cutely.

'I hate it when she gives me that look.' Gaara thought as he stared at her. "Alright."

Sakura's pout quickly turned into a huge smile. She then ran over to him and hugged him as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to her.

"You better pick out something that I'll like." The young Kazekage smirked.

"Don't worry I well." She kissed him lightly on the lips as she took his wallet. "Come Temari let's go. Bye Raccoon." And with that she left.

Temari jumped off the couch and was about to leave as well when her brother called her.

"Temari." Gaara called.

The blonde stopped at the door and looked over to her brother.

"Keep your guard up and stay with Sakura all the time." The redhead said as he signed something.

"W-Why, is there something wrong? A-Are we endangered?" Temari shuttered a bit.

"No, just a feeling that's all… You can go now." Gaara whispered a bit.

But Temari heard him. She smiled a bit and nodded her head before she left her brother to do his duties.

------------------------------------------

The sun slowly set in the rocky hills as the moon slowly rose. It was now 6 o clock in Suna as the heat slowly died down. But the village streets were as alive as ever in the day, while the Kazekage tower stands proud over the village. Even though the night has come the ninjas keep their eyes open as they looked out into the desert from the wall.

There were three or four guards at ever post that kept a look out for any intruders. But of course it was easy for them since there were very few places for enemies to hide in the desert. But they took no chances as they wanted to avoid another attack like from the Akatsuki. The last thing the village need was for their leader to get kidnapped again.

But of course watching the desert at night wasn't quite the most exciding thing in world, but it needed to be done.

"I hate doing the night watches." One of the Sand nins complained from their spot on the wall.

"Then take it up with our captain and not us." Said another Sand nin.

"You know what I mean." Said the same Sand nin that complained.

"Hey what's that?" A different Sand nin said as he looked out into the desert.

The other two Sand nins jumped up to their feet to see what was up. It was figure slowly making its way towards them. At first they thought it might be a messenger ninja from a village. As the figure got closer they could see that person was wearing a cloak that hid his/her face and most of his/her body. But what they really notice was that the person was hurt badly. But before the person could reach the gates, he/she collapse.

The three Sand nins quickly left their post to attend to the fallen person. The person was a man that much they could tell, and it seems that he is in bad condition. There was a lot of dry blood mixed with sand and dirt all over his body. And his clothes were torn and dirty from his long travel.

They rolled him on his back to see that he was still breathing but barely. But when they removed his hood to see who it was, they went into shock. They couldn't believe who the person was in front of them was. The same person that had been dead for 8 years or so they thought.

"You go tolord Kazekage and report this. And you help me carry him back." The Sand nin that seemed to be the leader quickly gave them orders as he tried to left the injured man.

The other two nodded and did as they were hold. The two men that carried the injured man quickly pumped chakra into their feet and raced towards the hospital.

'I wonder how the fifth well take this news?' the leader thought as they were now in front of the Suna hospital.

**Who is the man your all wondering? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Please leave your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3:Who is he?

**I was abit lazy on this chapter. So if it doesn't make much since I already.**

Chapter 3: Who is he?

"I can't believe we went to four different stores until I found the one." Sakura smiled as she took a sip of her ice tea.

Temari and Sakura were sitting in nice little café as they waited for their meals to come. They had been shopping for almost six hours until they found the right dresses for Sakura and her bride's maids.

The wedding dress was simple but very beautiful. It was strapless with very little design on the chest, it had a six foot long train, a nice long vale that didn't hide her face at all and it came with long white gloves.

The bride's maid dresses were a nice shade of light blue, they were also strapless like the bride's dress, it was also a long gown that hid your feet even if you wore heels and last they came with short blue gloves.

They were indeed beautiful to look at. Of course when they were looking for bride's maid dresses Temari was a bit surprise that Sakura didn't pick out a pink one. But of course Temari remember that Sakura told her once that she was not a big fan of pink. It's kind of funny to think about because she had pink hair wasn't a huge fan of the color.

"I know, but I love the dresses you pick though." Temari added quickly as their meals came.

The two kunoichis were half way through their meal when a Sand Chuunin ran through the doors. The Chuunin seemed like he was looking for someone and was panicking a bit, or was it shock? What ever it was he seemed like he was in a hurry. Once he looked over towards Temari and Sakura's direction relief washed over his face as he ran towards their table.

"Dr. Haruno thank goodness I found you. We need you right away at hospital, it's very important. And Temari you should come as well." said the Chuunin.

Temari and Sakura looked at each other for a moment before they paid their bill and followed to Chuunin to the hospital. Less then ten minutes they were outside of the hospital and burst through the front doors where many Sand Chuunins standing around with shocked looks on their faces.

Once Sakura walked in one of the doctors ran up to her. It was woman with long blonde hair with black on the end and had green eyes.

"I'm glad you're here Sakura I need you to come and help our very important patient that we just received." said the woman.

"Who is the patient Suki?" Sakura asked the woman, whose name was Suki.

"I'm afraid I can not tell you until the Fifth Kazekage comes." Suki answered as she handed Sakura the papers of the patient's status.

"How do you know my brothers coming? And who is the patient that I need to be here for?" Temari asked annoyed now.

"Trust me, he is coming. And I still can't say I'm sorry Temari." Suki bowed a bit and left.

"Well I better get to work then. Sorry that I have to leave you Temari." Sakura apologized.

"It's alright Sakura I'll be fine. But right now you should go and help our 'special' patient." Temari said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back and hugged Temari really quickly before she left. Temari watched Sakura leave the lobby and head through the emergency doors and disappeared. The wind mistress let out a sigh and looked around the room. It was still full of shocked looking Chuunin. Her gaze soon landed on an empty set and figured to take it while she can.

When she seated herself between two Chuunins, she realized something strange that Suki said earlier.

'Why did she call Gaara the Fifth Kazekage?'

--------------------------------------

"Can I go now Kankuro?" Gaara asked annoyed that his brother is keeping him here.

"Almost, you just need to sign this last document and you are free as a bird." Kankuro grinned as he handed the document to his brother.

Gaara mumbled something under his breath as snatched the papers away from his older brother. He slammed the papers on the desk and quickly signed them. Once he finished, he through the papers back to his brother and gave him a glare. But Kankuro ignored Gaara's glare as he kept his gaze on the now signed documents.

"Can I go now Kankuro?" Gaara asked with a bit of anger.

"Well everything looks good so yo-Lord Kazekage!" Kankuro was cut off as a Jounin burst through the doors.

Gaara twitched in annoyance as he was so close on going home to see Sakura. But that wasn't going to happen since this idiot burst through the doors.

"What is it?!" Gaara asked with anger.

The Jounin took a step back as he shock in fear a bit. But quickly shock out of it and took a deep breath.

"Well Lord Kazekage, one of our guards came and report that someone was outside the village walls and fell unconscious. I believe he is at the hospital being taken care by our best medics as we speak sir." The Jounin finished.

"And why is this one weak person so important that you had to barge in and tell me." Gaara asked as he glared at the poor man.

"W-Well you see my lord he's not just anyone, he's…"

---------------------------------------

Temari tapped her foot on the floor in annoyance as she waited for Sakura and her brother, if he was coming. Earlier she questioned the Chuunins around her trying to get some answers about what was going on. But none would answer her questions. Heck she even tried threatening them but nothing. The blonde let out a sigh and looked over at clock on wall to see that it was past seven.

"Might as well get some coffee." Temari mumbled to herself.

Temari jumped out of her seat and headed to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee machine. After adding some cream in it she started to head back to the lobby as she hummed a happy tone.

But as she entered the lobby Kankuro and Jounin burst in as they carried an unconscious… Gaara? No! Gaara can't sleep or Shukaku well be free! But wait, why dose he looks so pale and why is he breathing so hard, like was in pain?

Temari quickly rushed over to her brothers to see what was wrong with Gaara. But before she could ask some of the medics came and got Gaara and quickly rushed him off somewhere.

"Kankuro what happen?" Temari asked.

The puppeteer heard his sister's voice and found her standing next to him.

"I'm not quite sure what happen. One of the Jounins came and reported to Gaara about…" Kankuro paused for a moment looked down at the ground. "Anyhow when he finished the report, Gaara started to breath hard and clinched his heart, like he was in pain or something. And then he fell to the floor and was out. And so here we are."

"I hope he's alright. But I want know is why Shukaku didn't try to come out?" Temari asked.

"Maybe it's because Gaara was in pain and his body couldn't function right or something. By the way, what are you doing here?" It was Kankuro's turn to ask.

"Well Sakura was called in to take care of this 'special' patient, and I'm waiting for her." Temari answered.

Kankuro stared at Temari when she told him that she didn't know who the patient was. And more importantly, Sakura was attending him. He just hopes that she doesn't figure out who it is. It was probably best for Gaara to tell her then anyone else.

"Temari, do you know who he is?" Kankuro asked in a serious tone.

"No, should I know?" The kunoichi raised an eyebrow.

------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the papers in her hands as she now stood outside the patient's door. By what she has just red, the man was in his late forties and was in bad shape. By what they can tell he probably went without food or water for days. It amazed her that the man was still alive, after fighting the wrath of the desert.

She slowly cracked the door open and was greeted by the sounds of beeping machines. The pink haired woman closed the door behind her as she slowly approached the bed were the patient was in. She soon could see the man's face, but not very well as it was wrapped in bandages.

'He kind of looks familiar.' Sakura thought to her self as she studied the man's face.

Now that she thought about it, he looked a lot like Kankuro. And it he had red hair, black rings around his eyes and the love tattoo he would look a lot like Gaara to. She yelps in surprise as the man let out a grunt and started to move. .

'He must be waking up.' She thought to herself as she watched the man's eyes slowly open.

At first the man's vision was blurry with white, gray and… pink colors? Once his vision cleared he was greeted by a pink haired woman that was smiling down at him.

"Glad to see that you're awake." Sakura smiled.

The man stared at Sakura for a moment and tried to parted his lips several times but no words could be formed. He watched the pink haired woman turn to the many machines that were hooked up to him, and then wrote something down on one of the papers she was holding in her hands. After watching Sakura for awhile he finally found his voice.

"W-Who are you?" The man asked.

Sakura turned her gaze to the man and smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry my name is Sakura Haruno." She answered his question.

The man just nodded his head as he tried to sit of up. Sakura helped him up a bit and found that he very. But it didn't surprise her much as they get a few people like this from the desert.

"C-Could I g-get something to d-drink?" He asked as his mouth was very dry.

"Sure." Sakura smile and got him a drink.

--------------------------------------------

"Lord Kazekage please wake up, you know what well happen if you sleep."

Gaara groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by worried faces. But once they saw he was awake they quickly relaxed.

"Wha… What happened?" Gaara asked as he sat up, but found his body protesting.

"Well my lord, it seems that you had a panic attack." said one of the doctors.

"A panic attack?" Gaara raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, it's not life threatening but it can do some serious damage to your body if you aren't treated right away." Another doctor answered.

Gaara just nodded as he looked over to a clock to see it was nine already. So he was out for two hours and Shukaku didn't try to come out. He probably figured that Shukaku couldn't come out or he would risk damaging his body even more.

He rested his head on his hand as he played what just happen before everything went black. He remember talking to his brother, then signing thing pointless, and then a Jounin came and re-. Gaara froze as he remember why he past out in the first place. The Jounin reported that _he _was alive.

"Where his he?" Gaara ordered in an angry voice.

------------------------------------------

"I brought some apples back for you to help your body get some nourishment." Sakura handed the man a cut up apple.

The man mumbled a thank you as he took the apple and started to eat it. Sakura was pleased to see how much the man has improved over the hour as he slowly gathers his strength back. He didn't talk much and Sakura didn't expect him to either. He spoke a few words like 'yes' or 'no'. He was also very polite and he seemed very nice, even though he kind of looks scary at first. But in a way he reminds her of Gaara.

Just then Suki came in and bowed before Sakura and the man.

"My lord, Temari and Kankuro are here to see you if your well enough." Suki said as she stood up strait.

'Lord?' Sakura thought.

'**Why are you surprise by this? After Suki did tell you this was an important patient after all.'**

'I know that! But the way she said it makes me wonder.'

"Send them." The man's voice brought Sakura back to the real world.

Suki bowed again and left. After a second she left Temari and Kankuro entered and bowed as well. Something strange was going on and it freaked Sakura out a bit. When Temari and Kankuro rose they notice Sakura was in the room with them, and they had worry looks on their faces, but why?

"Where is Gaara?" the man spoke again but in a more demanding voice that set a shiver of Sakura spine.

"H-He'll be here soon." Temari answered.

As if one cue they heard worry doctors call out to Gaara that he needed rest. Then the red head entered the room and stood next to his brother and glared at man with hatred.

That look that Gaara was giving scared Sakura to death. She has never seen him give such a look to anyone before, not even Sasuke. Did this man do something to Gaara to make him glare at him with hatred?

"I see that you have all grown the last time I've seen you." The man spoke.

"It's good you see you to father." Temari spoke.

'F-FATHER!!!' Sakura shouted in her head.

**That's right people the Fourth Kazekage, knew as the sand sibling's father is alive! Now let's see if Sakura and Gaara can get through this together.**


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome home dad

**I have a lot of ideas for this story and also can't wait to see what happens to. Sadly for my other story I'm running out of ideas for that one. So I'm afraid to end that one, but all great stroies must to an end. **

Chapter 4: Welcome home dad

'This is their father!? But he is supposed to be dead!' Sakura shouted in her head.

Now she knew why the sand siblings were acting like this, especially Gaara. And Sakura was fully aware of his anger towards his father. When they started going out Gaara told her about his childhood and all about how he hated his father for what he did to him. She even held him as he cried through the painful memories about how his uncle told Gaara that his father order him to kill Gaara.

She remembers that night very well. She felt sorry for him for going through all that at such a young age. There were moments that she wanted to cry herself, but held back her tears. She knew that she needed to be strong for him and not show any weakness for him. But soon a tear rolled down her cheek and land on Gaara's

Gaara stopped and looked at her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she was crying for him and didn't even know it. He held her and whispered to her that 'It was ok to cry.' After all he never expected her to hear all this and not cry.

From that day she felt like that Gaara really grow and started to open up to her. But now she feels like this man well make Gaara close up again.

The pink haired woman looked back and forth between Gaara and his father. She saw that Gaara still held his hateful glare and didn't pay attention to anything else. Now she wonders if he knew she in the room at all.

"Tell me… How old are all of you and what level you all are?" their father asked, but it sounded more like an order to Sakura.

At first neither of the sand siblings didn't speak as they looked at each other, until Temari spoke up first.

"W-Well I'm 22 and I'm now a Jonin." Temari tried to speak in a cheerful voice.

Soon Kankuro found his voice to.

"I'm 21 and I to am at Jonin level." Kankuro spoke.

The man smiled a little and Sakura could tell by the look in his eyes that he was proud of them. But when looked over to Gaara, that proud look was gone. And of course this didn't surprise her at all. In fact she was kind of expecting him to do something like that.

"So tell me what have _you _been doing? Killing more people." said their father.

Sakura watched her fiancé flinch a bit at the man's words. She even flinched herself and didn't even know that his words hurt her to. To this day she knew that a few people still thought Gaara as a monster, and it hurt her. It hurt her to know that they still think of him as a bloodthirsty killer and nothing more when he worked so hard to get to where he was today.

Now she wonder if Gaara will tell him that he is the new Kazekage? Heck she wonder if he'll say anything to him at all. But of course Gaara didn't say anything and his glare somehow became colder, if that's possible.

The man let out a sigh and turned his gaze back to his elder children. It was obvious to Sakura that he didn't care much about what Gaara has been doing. But she knew he will _care _when he finds out that Gaara is the Kazekage and his fiancé.

"You three may go now." The former Kazekage waved them off.

Kankuro and Temari borrowed and quickly left. But Gaara stood and continued to glare at the man. A few seconds after his elder siblings left Gaara slowly left and disappeared out of the room.

"So, you're the fourth Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but you can call me Dozo. It seems that I can't wear that title anymore." Dozo spoke.

"Y-Yes of course Dozo." Sakura smiled a bit and looked over at the door that Gaara left in. "Would you excuse me for a moment."

Dozo nodded and yawned a bit. The former Kage fell back in his bed and closed his eyes in hopes of getting some sleep.

Sakura quickly got up from her spot next his bed and jogged over to the door that Gaara left in earlier. Quickly she closed the door behind her and looked up and down the hall in hopes off finding Gaara. Luckily she spotted his blood red hair disappearing around the corner. The pink haired woman ran down the hall and turned the corner and was greeted by Gaara's back.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted as she jogged up to him.

The red head stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his fiancé's voice. Gaara turned around to see Sakura jog up to him with a sad little smile.

"You ok?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Yeah..." The red head mumbled.

"Well you didn't look alright to me when you saw your father." Sakura frowned a bit.

"H-Ho… How did you know that?" Gaara asked in surprise that she knew that.

"I was in his room when you, Temari and Kankuro came in. But you were to busy glaring at him with hatred." She said as her smile came back.

Gaara just nodded his head and looked at the ground. Sakura frowned again as she saw the sadness in his eyes. Why was he sad? Was it because he was to angry at his father that he didn't even notice her? That's probably it, what else could it be? She took his hand into hers and smiled her sweetest smiles.

"Gaara, it well be alright. After all I'll be right with you." she said as she watched Gaara give her one of his rarest smiles.

"I knew." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Sakura was more then happy to kiss him back. But the kiss didn't last very long as a pain shat through Gaara's left arm. He let out a yelp of pain as he held his left arm.

"Gaara what wrongs?" Sakura asked in a worry voice as she was by his side.

"I'm fine Sakura. It must have been from the panic attack that I had." said the red head Kazekage as he let go of his arm.

"You had a panic attack!? When did this happen?!" she shouted in angry and worry.

"A few hours ago…" He whispered out but she heard it.

"A few hours ago?! You need to get some bed rest; you haven't fully recovered from it!" she continued shout as she started to push him down the hall.

Gaara protested a bit but let it go as he let her continue to push him down the hall. They soon arrived at the main office as few doctors quickly came over to them. It was obvious that they were a bit upset with Gaara running off on them while he was still not quite fully recovered.

"Lord Kazekage you had us all worried when you stormed out of your room." said one of the elder doctors.

"Don't worry I brought him back." Sakura smiled as she patted Gaara's back. "And this time try to make sure he is fully recovered." She gave Gaara a serious look.

The doctors nodded theirs heads gestured the Kazekage to follow them. Sakura gave Gaara a quick smile and started to return to Lord Dozo. But before she left the office she felt someone grab her wrist. Turning her head to the side she found that it was Gaara with a serious look on his face.

"Sakura, before you go I want to tell something. I don't want you to tell him _anything _about you or me.Do you understand." He said in a firm voice.

Sakura could tell by how tight he was holding her wrist that he was serious about this. It was obvious that he didn't want to tell his father yet that he was the Kazekage now and she was his fiancé to. And she wasn't surprise at all that he asked her of this.

"Of course Gaara." she smiled again and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now go get some rest."

The red head nodded and followed the doctors. She watched the red head Kazekage disappear around the corner and leaving her alone in the main office. Sakura turned on her heel and left the office as she headed back to Dozo's room to check up on him. As she made her way back Suki trotted up to her.

"Sakura I'm glad that I found. It seems that the Fourth Kazekage is well enough to return home with you and Gaara tomorrow." Suki smiled.

'Since when did she go by Gaara's name and call Dozo the fourth?'

'**I have a bad feeling.' **said inner Sakura.

'I do to. I hope that everyone doesn't call them that.'

'**Well our Raccoon will have to remind them how things work around here! Cha!'**

"Umm… Sakura are you all right." Suki waved her hand in front of Sakura face.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Suki. It's just that you took me by surprise that you call the Fifth by his name and called Dozo the Fourth Kazekage." The pink haired woman rubbed the back of her head.

"I did, oh silly me. Well I better be off Sakura." She waved good bye to Sakura as she walked down the hall.

Sakura gave a small waved to her to as well but was worry by the fact that she called Gaara by his name and Dozo by his former title. It just worried her for some reason, but maybe she is just working herself up for no reason.

She soon found herself outside the Dozo's room. She slowly opened the door to see that the man was sleeping. This was a good thing, since he needed to regain his energy. But sometimes she wonders how he survived all these years? She remembers very clearly that the Leaf Village received word from Sand that Orochimaru murder the Kazekage. But now she wasn't so sure what to think about anymore. After all he was living proof that he was alive.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a groan coming from Dozo. It seems that he was awaking up as his eyes slowly opened. She greeted him with a warm smile as she tried her best to forget that this is the same man that hurt Gaara so much, and it wasn't easy either. He sat up and let a yawn escape his lips as he was fully awake.

"I have some good news for you. Tomorrow you can go home."

"Good, I can't wait to get out of here and see how our village is doing." he said with a smile of his own.

Yes, with their father back things were going to be quite interesting around here. But Sakura just hope that Gaara could handle this.

---------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura came to the hospital to fetch Dozo, along with Temari. The pink haired woman check Temari's father out and were now heading back to the Kazekage mansion.

On the way to the mansion the villages smile and waved at Temari's father as they were happy to see their former leader alive. Sakura would take quick looks at Temari to see that she was smiling a little. She must have been so happy that her father was back. But she also caught a worried and scared look in Temari's eyes.

Was she worried to that people start to think that her father was back that he was the leader again? No that can't be true, Gaara was the leader now and there was nothing that anyone could do. The only ones that can do that are Gaara and the council members, but mostly Gaara.

But maybe she was worrying to much, after she attends to do that sometimes. They soon found them selves outside the Kazekage mansion and headed inside. But once inside Sakura and Temari froze when the Fourth asked them a question.

"Who is the new Kazekage? Is it you Temari." He stared at his daughter.

"N-No it's not me." Temari shuttered a bit.

"Then who is?" he asked again.

Temari and Sakura looked at each other with worried looks and wasn't sure what to tell he, until a voice took them by surprise.

"I am."

**It kind of makes you worry about Gaara dosen't it. Let's just hope that Gaara can handle all this.**


	5. Chapter 5:Make the yelling stop

**I finally updated this story. Sorry for making you guys wait, but I wanted to complete one of my other stories before I did this one.**

**In this chapter I feel bad what I'm doing to him, but it has to be done. So please don't be angry with me!**

Chapter 5: Make the yelling stop

"I am." Gaara said as he came into the room.

Sakura and Temari were taken by surprise that Gaara did that. After all he wasn't that kind of person that would do that. But it was best to get it over with now then later.

Sakura soon felt a tug on her sleeve and looked over to see that it was Temari. She started to pull her out of the room and mouthed 'I think we should leave.' And Sakura couldn't agree more with her. Though she didn't want to leave Gaara alone but he probably wanted her and Temari to leave.

The two kunoichis left the room and left Gaara and Dozo alone. But before Sakura left she took a quickly glace over to Gaara to see him glaring at Dozo. Her gaze broke off as they turned the corner and entered the living room. Temari quickly closed the doors and slowly backed away from them like they would burst out on the other side, and it did.

"How could they declared you as the Kazekage!?" they heard Dozo shout.

Sakura watched Temari flinch at the tone of her father's voice. It was indeed a voice that would make you shake in your boots that's for sure. They heard a low muffle shortly after the yell; figuring it was Gaara trying to stay calm.

"I know that I didn't decide who the next one was going to be!" another shout came from the door.

Sakura flinched at the yelling this time. She never did well with yelling, it just reminded her of all the violence in the past. As if Temari was reading her mind she took her far away from the door as possible. The sand kunoichi dragged Sakura to the kitchen which where they couldn't hear the yelling anymore but only silence in the kitchen.

"Hey guys…"

Temari and Sakura jumped at the new voice and quickly whirled around to see Kankuro stand at the door way. He too looked gloomy and worried for his little brother as well.

"Kankuro don't do that!" Temari shouted.

"Well sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Did you come here to get away from the yelling to?" Sakura asked.

The puppeteer just nodded his head and stared at the floor. It was obvious that no one wanted to stay around and see the out come of their conversation.

The two have been talking for over an hour, and of course the yelling stopped much to Sakura's relief, but it seems that they weren't coming out any time soon. So to past the time Temari and Sakura decided to make lunch. And of course Sakura supervised everything that Temari touched, much to Kankuro's relief.

They made nothing special, just some homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. The two kunoichis brought the food out to dinning room where Kankuro sat patiently at the table. The table was set for five but there was only three at the table. They hopped that Gaara and Dozo would be finished and come out to eat, but no such luck.

"I'm starting to worry now." Sakura spoke up. "They have been talking for more then an hour now."

"I know I'm starting to worry to." said Temari.

Kankuro just nodded his head in agreement.

Just as they were about to eat the doors to the dining room flew open. The three whipped their heads around to see Dozo walking in and taking a set at the head of the table. Then a minute later Gaara came in and took a seat next Sakura.

It felt somewhat strange that Dozo was sitting at the head of the table. Usually Gaara sat at the head of the table as Sakura sat next to him on one and his siblings on the other. But she did not let it bother her. She was about to eat when she felt Gaara's hand squeezing her knee. Sakura looked up to him only to seeing him staring at his food. She looked across the table to see Temari and Kankuro doing the same thing.

Sakura pondered why no one was eating and why Gaara stopped her. Was it the food? No of course not they loved her cooking. Then what's the reason? She looked over at Dozo to see that he was placing a napkin in his lap and took his spoon and started eating his soup. After his first bit, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro started eating to.

It then hit her like a ton of bricks. They were waiting for him to eat first. It must have been a way to show their respect for him or something. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Gaara starting to eat and figured it was ok to eat now.

The meal was quiet as everyone ate in silence. Sakura wasn't use to being so quiet during dinner in the Kazekage mansion. It was always loud and cheerful when they were at the dinner table. Temari and Sakura would talk about random stuff, Gaara would complain about his day and Temari would yell at Kankuro to stop stuffing his face. Yes it was always so lively at the dinner table but now, now it's just seems dead to her.

"Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi jumped a bit in surprise that someone called her name. Looking over to the source of the voice she met Dozo's gaze.

"Yes lord Dozo?" Sakura smiled.

"I like to thank you for helping me in the hospital and bring me home along with Temari." He spoke again.

"It was nothing. I'm just doing my job after all." Sakura took a small bite out of her sandwich. "And I'm to stay with you until you fully recover."

"That won't be necessary." said Dozo.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I said that it wouldn't be necessary. I'm fine and you can go home late if you wish." The fourth took a bite out of his sandwich.

Sakura just smiled nervously and looked over to Temari and Kankuro who were smiling nervously to. It seems that Gaara didn't tell him that he was engaged to the Konoha ninja. But it didn't surprise her that they didn't get that far; after all they were on the Kazekage topic for over an hour.

"She can't leave." Gaara said suddenly.

Sakura whipped her head around to face Gaara, to only see him looking down at his plate.

"And why is that?" Dozo said in a harsh tone.

"Because…" Gaara lifted his head and faced him. "She lives here and is… my fiancé."

At that last word the whole room went dead. Sakura, Temari and Kankuro were surprise to hear that Gaara said that in front of Dozo. But when Sakura took a quick glace at the older man, she could tell that he was shocked to hear that to. But the tension in the air was soon broken when he looked over to Temari and Kankuro.

"Leave." Dozo ordered.

Temari and Kankuro quickly got out of their seats and grabbed their plates as they left. Temari looked back at her little brother and her soon sister-in-law and hopped they would be ok. Once Dozo made sure his elder children were gone he looked over to the couple.

"Is this true?" he asked Sakura.

"H-Hai." Sakura answer him with a blushed on her cheeks.

"And he didn't threaten to kill you if you didn't say yes?" the fourth asked.

'WHAT!?!'

'**Dose he really thinks that Gaara hasn't changed over the years!' **her inner self yelled with rage.

'Gaara as changed over the years, and I'm not going to sit here let him think that Gaara is still a heartless monster!'

'**You go girl!'**

"No he did not. We have been together for more then two years and he proposed to me about five days ago. And I said yes on my own free will because I love him." Sakura smiled sweetly to Gaara.

And to her surprise he was smiling back at her. Slowly he took her hand into his from under the table.

"I see." Dozo spoke as he drank his water. "And when is the wedding?"

"Well… we haven't decided yet. We also have to tell everyone in Konoha that we-Konoha?" Dozo cut her off.

"Y-Yes, I'm actually a leaf nin and Tsunade's apprentice." Sakura answered.

"I see. So you're an apprentice of the great Tsunade, I'm very impressed." Dozo took another sip of his drink. "You may go. I need to talk to Gaara alone."

With that last part said, Sakura felt Gaara's grip tighten as if saying 'please don't leave me.' But she didn't really have a choice. She squeezed his hand in returned and let it go as she got up. Quickly she grabbed her plate and left the dining room.

------------------------------------------

Night time soon fell over the desert. And Sakura was alone in her and Gaara's bedroom. She couldn't help but worry about Gaara. After she left the dinning to let them talk, she never saw them again.

Kankuro told her that after an hour she left, they moved to the office/studies to talk more. They been in that room for hours and never come out. There had been a couple of times she heard yelling from Dozo, and that scared her.

She never liked the idea of the Fourth yelling, especially at Gaara. Gaara didn't need to be yelled at all the time when he talked to his father. Heck he didn't need to be yelled at all. Well except her but that kind of yelling is different. This yelling didn't seem right at all.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the door to their room opened. She quickly looked up to see that it was Gaara. The young Kazekage didn't look at her as he calmly walked in. But when he got close to her he collapsed on the ground and started to shake a lot. Sakura quickly got off the spot on their bed and ran over to her fiancé's side.

"Gaara are you ok?" Sakura asked.

His shaking body slowly clamed a bit at the sound of her voice. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

Sakura was down right shocked when she saw that tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes. But what really shocked her was to see fear and sadness in his eyes. He almost looked like a frighten child that was staring up at her.

"Oh, Gaara." Sakura wrapped her arms around him and cradled him like the frighten child he was. Tears were also threatening to fall out of her eyes at the sight of his condition.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he buried his face in her shoulder. Sakura quickly felt her shoulder getting wet as Gaara let his tears fall. The pink haired woman let her tears fall as well and stoked his back as they rocked a little.

'What has he done to you Gaara?'

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6:Questions

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I glad you guys are enjoying this story so much. At first I was afraid it was dead story that no one would read, but looks like I was wrong.**

**In this chapter it explains why Dozo was alive when we were so sure he was killed by the snake Sannin. I hope you guys like!**

Chapter 6: Questions

The moonlight came through the open window and lit up the once dark room. Gaara watched the room lit up by the moon's rays from his bed. He didn't even both to get under the covers as he held his knees to his chest. After all why should he be in a bed since he can't sleep at all, his father pointed it out earlier.

The red head shock as he remembered all the conversations he had with his dad today. They were… they were painful, that was the only word that could describe it. Through the whole time it felt like hell to him. He felt like he was a six year old boy again and felt powerless by Dozo.

He continued to watch the moonlight enter the room as it slowly crept to up the bed and land on Sakura's face. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, he thought as he brushed a few stands of hair out of her face. His figure tips traveled down to her soft cheeks and caressed them. She smiled in her sleep by his touch as a smile graced upon Gaara's face as well.

It was moments like theses that made him wonder how he ever deserved a wonderful person like Sakura. She was so kind and carrying, why he was cold and cruel. Well maybe he wasn't that cold and cruel back when he was younger. He has grown a lot thanks to Naruto, who knocked some sense into him. But even though he has grown before his people and family's eyes, there was one that didn't care if he changed.

For hours he tried to convince his father that he had change and was not the monster when he was 12 years old. Even Temari and Kankuro tried to tell him, but Dozo refused to listen. And in truth, Gaara wasn't surprise that he wouldn't listen. After all he did kill his mother when he was born and knew that his dad loved her. But sometimes Gaara wondered if his father did love his mother, then why did he put her through the whole thing when she didn't want to do it in the first place?

Soon another question popped into his head that scared him to death. If Sakura gave birth to their first born, will she die like his mother? No that couldn't happen it would be different. But the red headed still couldn't help but wonder, and pray.

Gaara let out a sigh and looked out to the night sky to see the full moon and many twinkling stars. In a few hours the sun will soon rise to start a new day, a day that Gaara didn't want to happen. Once it was morning he, Sakura and the rest of his family were to go to the Kazekage's tower and speak with the council members.

As much as Gaara wanted to know why Dozo was alive, the council members wanted to know to. Gaara let out a sigh and frowned a bit. He had a bad feel about the meeting.

------------------------------------------

"Lord Dozo, it is wonderful to have you back." Gaara's secretary bowed before them.

Dozo smiled at her and let her lead the way to the room where the meeting was being held. Gaara, Sakura, Temari and Kankuro followed behind them as they walked down the hall.

Temari and Sakura were ticked off with the secretary. She completely ignored them and only focused on Dozo. Heck she even ignored Gaara and he was the Kazekage, her boss for crying out loud! But they let it go once they saw that Gaara really didn't care one single bit.

They soon came to the end of the hall and were greeted by a double door at the end. The secretary smiled and bowed before them (Meaning Dozo) and left. The Fourth opened the doors and walked in first as Gaara and the others followed behind.

In the room they were greeted by the council members as they got up from their seats. They all huddled around the Fourth Kazekage and completely forgot that Gaara and the others were in the room. Well except for one.

"Gaara."

The red head looked to his side to see that it was his ex-sensei, Baki. Out of all the council members (except Yuffie) he supported his student, as the reset of the members didn't. It was funny if you thought about it. Baki use to fear Gaara like rest. But thanks to Yuffie (Yes it's the same Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7, I use her in all my Naruto stories. But to let you know she is in her earlier 30's and is married) she helped Gaara change and grow to the person he was. And over time his siblings started to see their brother as a normal person, even Baki.

"How are you three holding up?" asked their ex-sensei.

"We're doing fine." Temari answered.

Baki nodded his head and looked over to the rest of the council members and Dozo.

"Why aren't you over there with them?" Gaara spoke up.

Baki looked at him with a bewilder look. But still wasn't really surprise by Gaara's question. He had a pretty good idea how the red head felt towards his father. In truth he didn't blame the boy. Baki watched Dozo treating Gaara like he was a monster till he was 12 years old. Of course back then he to saw Gaara as a monster, but now he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Simple, you're the new Kazekage, not him. It's only respectful for a council member to greet a Kage first before anyone else." Was the only thing that Baki as he returned to his seat.

Gaara watched his ex-sensei ignore the rest of the council members as he sat back down in his chair. Soon he followed his actions and took his seat at the head of the table, as Temari, Kankuro and Sakura took their seats at the wall. Pretty soon Dozo and the rest of the council members took their seats and started the meeting.

"Lord Dozo, it is wonderful to see that you are still alive. But we can't help but wonder how you got away from Orochimaru." said one of the council members.

"Yes, when we found your body your face was torn off. We were sure that you were dead." said another member.

The room fell silent as everyone stared at Dozo, waiting for his answer. The Fourth placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands as he closed his eyes. It seemed like he was think about something. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and said three words that explained everything.

"Twin Dragon Jutsu."

And with that said everyone gasped in shock. It seems that everyone knew what he meant, except Sakura. She had look of confusion on her face and didn't understand what that meant.

"It's a technique." Someone whispered to her.

Sakura looked to her side to see that it was Kankuro.

"It's one of our most powerful techniques in our village. The secret of this technique is only pasted down to the Kazekage." Kankuro paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain. "It's like the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but it only makes one clone. And when you hit it, it doesn't disappear. So in other words it's a _real_ clone. This jutsu is more like a last minute restore, because when you use it you are transported to a safe place as the clones takes your place. But sadly when you use it you go into a deep sleep and don't wake for 7 or 8 years." Kankuro whispered as he sat up a bit.

The pink haired kunoichi just nodded her head as the meeting continued in front of them. Sakura was amazed and quite interested in this Twin Dragon Jutsu, she never knew a jutsu like that excised. But Kankuro did say that this jutsu was one of Sand Village's secret jutsus that only the Kazekage may know. Now she wonders if Gaara knows the jutsu to, after he is the Fifth Kazekage.

After about 15 minutes council members were now talking about Gaara and Sakura's wedding, and how it will help their ties with Leaf Village become stronger. Sakura was bit relief that they stopped talking about how the fourth was still alive.

"So Gaara have you and Miss. Haruno decided on a date?" asked one of the council members.

Gaara nodded his head. "Yes, it well beheld a month from now."

"Wonderful, have you informed the Hokage?" another asked.

"Yes we have." Sakura spoke up.

"Excellent, we'll make the enragements a month from now." said another council member.

The red head nodded and soon the meeting was over. The council members got out of their seats and walked over to the former Kazekage and talked. Again it seems that they ignored Gaara, but the red head didn't mind. Gaara got out of his chair and walked over to his siblings and fiancé.

"We're heading out, well see you later Gaara." said Temari.

The young Kazekage nodded his head as he watched Temari and Kankuro leave. But before they left they quickly bowed and said their goodbyes to Dozo and left.

"I better head over to the hospital myself." Sakura spoke.

"Do you have to?" Gaara asked as he sounded like pouting 5 year old.

Sakura was about to tease him for being a child. But quickly stop when she saw the look in his eyes. He was serious; he didn't want her to leave him alone with Dozo again. The look of sadness and hurt in his eyes almost made her crying, as the images from last night flashed in her mind. She had never seen Gaara so fragile like that. If she could Sakura would stay in a heart beat for him, but she was needed at hospital.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Gaara." The kunoichi held back her tears.

"It's alright." The red head kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll see you at home."

Sakura soon smiled again nodded her head. She quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and left for the hospital.

Not to long after his fiancé left, Gaara decided to head to his office to get some work done. Slowly some of the council members also left one by one. Baki was the last one in the room along with Dozo. He was about to leave until Dozo's voice stopped him.

"Baki, may I have word with you?"

"Of course." He said as he walked over to the Fourth.

"Please tell me, how my children got to where they are today." Dozo asked.

But of course when he said children, he really meant Gaara, Baki figured. But soon he told the man from the Konoha invasion to the Akatsuki. But it seems that Dozo was mostly interested in the Akatsuki when he heard they came for Shukaku.

"Did they succeed in getting Shukaku?" Dozo asked.

"No." Baki answered.

"Good to hear." Dozo looked out the window. "You may go Baki."

Baki quickly bowed and left the room to leave Dozo alone now.

**-Gasp- I wonder what well happen to our favorite red head.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7:More like me, less like you

**Alright chapter seven is here, but sadly it's not my favorite for some reason. I don't know why it's just not, but I hope you all like.**

Chapter 7: More like me, less like you

It has been more then three weeks now since they found Dozo. And Gaara felt like he was in hell all over again. Always being watched, having conversations that end up being yelled at and starting to be ignored by his own people. It felt almost like this when he was young, expect the peopled feared him then being ignored.

When he was 12 and heard the news that his father was died, he couldn't be anymore happier. But when he got the news that Dozo was alive, his whole world turns upside down. He was so happy without his father around to keep him locked up like the monster he was. But now that his back, Gaara left like Dozo was slowly driving him back into that cage of insanity.

'I don't want to go back there; I don't want to feel like that again.' Gaara cradled his head.

'**Then don't let him.' **The demon's voice echoed in his mind.

'What do you mean?'

'**I mean show him who is in charge here! You're the Kazekage now, not him!'**

True that lately Dozo had attend every meeting and having his say on things. But sometimes the red head felt like that his father was still the Kazekage, while he was still a weapon for the village that everyone feared.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Now that Gaara thought about it more, it seems that the council members wanted Dozo's opinion instead of Gaara's. Sometimes he even found them bring things to Dozo to sign. Which I guess was ok since he still is a former Kage, but still they should be sign by Gaara not by Dozo.

'Maybe I should.'

'**That a boy.'**

"Are those the documents?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the papers in front of him. He knew very well who that voice belonged to, but he didn't feel like looking up at him. Heck he didn't want to be in the same room with that man.

"Yes." Was the only thing that red head said.

"Are you finished with them yet?" Dozo asked with a stern voice.

"I will in a few minutes, _dad_." Gaara said through his teeth.

"Hmph when I was still Kazekage, I got everything done on time. It's bad for a Kage to be sloppy." The fourth spoke.

'Then you should meet Tsunade, she is really bad. I at least try old man!'

'**Then tell him that you idiot, don't sit there!' **the demon stomped around in his mind.

'I will, but…'

'**But what!?'**

'I can't do it for some reason. I mean I know what I'm going to say to him in my head, but when I'm in the same room with him. It just refuses to come out.'

'**It sounds like fear to me. You are afraid that he**'**ll force you back into that cage of yours that you made along time ago. Trapped like a wild animal that wants to be free and roam through life without being tracked down when lost. And be able to grow to the powerful and feared leader that you are today.' **

'Wow.'

'**Wow what?'**

'That is half of what I'm feeling right now, but also you seem to care almost.'

'**Hey, I am you after all and when you are in trouble, I'm in trouble. It really sucks now that I think about.' **The raccoon pouted in the corner.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Gaara chuckled at Shukaku for sulking in a corner like a little kid. In a weird way it was nice to be able to talk to him. Though he is annoying most of the time with his perverted thoughts and his bloodlust, but it was rare moments like these that were nice to talk to him.

"What are you laughing at Gaara?"

The red head broke out of his thoughts and finally looked up to Dozo to see that he was not happy. He must have heard Gaara laughing at nothing and figured that he wasn't paying attention to the fourth.

"It's nothing." Gaara mumbled and looked down at his papers.

He heard Dozo let out a sigh as he made his way to the window that over sees the village. Even though Gaara made no move to see what Dozo was doing, he could tell that he stood in his spot and looked out at the village. Gaara quickly grow annoyed as he kept standing there and not moving an inch.

"Can I help you with something." The fifth tried to ask calmly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something important, to make sure that you can deal with it like a true Kazekage." Dozo spoke as he turned to the red head's direction

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

'Oh joy, another lecher from the Fourth Kazekage himself.' The red head thought as he turned his attention to his father.

'**It sounds to me that he is trying to mold you into him, even though he doesn't like the idea.'**

'Sadly, I was thinking the same.'

"The Hokage from the Hidden Village in the Leaves is arriving today. And I know that Sakura is a leaf nin, but that doesn't mean that we can't make a good impression. You need to make sure that you and the Hokage have a good friendship between nations. Or it will be your fault that we lose a strong ally." Dozo said in a harsh tune at the end.

"I know dad, I also know you think that I'll… I'll…" Gaara tried to get the last few words out, but for some reason he couldn't.

"What do you think I think that you'll do?" the older man asked in a stern voice.

Gaara lowered his head and didn't say anymore. Dozo moved away from the window and stood behind his son as he looked down at him, waiting to see if he had anything else to say. But Gaara made no move to say anything and decided to work on the papers that he was doing earlier.

"That's what I thought." The fourth mumbled.

"Lord Kazekage."

Dozo and Gaara looked up to see a Chuunin run in.

"Yes, what is it." Dozo answered.

"My lords, the Hokage as arrived along with Lady Yuffie." The Chuunin spoke.

"Thank you. You may go know." Gaara spoke.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

The Chuunin quickly bowed and left the fourth and fifth alone once again. Once the Chuunin was gone Gaara got up from his seat and started head for the door.

"Wait." Dozo spoke.

As soon as Gaara heard his voice he stopped, but made no move to turn around.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

"Who is this Yuffie?" Dozo asked.

Gaara paused for a moment and then spoke.

"She is… my adopted mother. After the attack on the leaf village she came with us and asked if she could become my sensei and watch over me, Kankuro and Temari. She treated me like a normal person and not some monster. I guess you could say that she really help me to grow to become human. But I really owe my thanks to Naruto."

"Naruto?" Dozo titled his head.

"Yes, but that's not important right now. The Hokage is here and we don't want to keep him waiting now can we." And with that Gaara left.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

The red head Kazekage made his way down the hall and didn't both to turn back to see if his father was coming. But knowing him, he wouldn't let Gaara meet the Hokage alone with out him. It seems that his father was trying to make Gaara like him. And Gaara did not want to be like him.

Pretty soon Gaara came to the lobby to see his fiancé talking to a very familiar face. Once he approached Sakura, she quickly turned around to face him.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted happily as she jumped on her future husband and gave him a hug.

He let out a soft chuckle at her cuteness and returned the hug.

But she laughed louder and was happy to see him this relaxed in a long time. But sadly it didn't last long when she quickly felt him tense up. She had a questionable look on her face, but Gaara didn't see it.

The pink haired kunoichi looked over his shoulder to see the reason why he became so stiff. Dozo entered the room and stood away from the couple and talk to someone about something.

"H-Hello lord Kazekage."

Gaara and Sakura pulled away from each other to see the owner of the voice. It was the girl that Sakura was talking to earlier. She had long dark blue hair and white eyes fuelled with happiness and a bit of shyness.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Sakura rubbed her back of her head. "Gaara you remember Hinata, she is the Hokage's wife."

"Yes, it is nice to see you again." said Gaara.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Hinata smiled as she was happy that he remembered her. But her smile quickly vanished as a confuse and questionable look came crossed her face. Sakura followed her gaze to see that she was watching Dozo approach them and stood next to Gaara.

"Oh, yes. Hinata this is Gaara's father Dozo, Dozo this is Hinata, the Hokage's wife." Sakura smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you." Dozo bowed a bit.

"L-Likewise." Hinata smiled.

"So where is your husband may I ask." The fourth asked politely.

"He is outside with his old sensei and Yuffie." Hinata spoke.

Just then the front does open to revile a blonde with spiky hair, ocean blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was in his kage robes but did not wear the hat like Gaara. He quickly looked through the room until he spotted the red head he was looking for.

"GAARA!!!" The blonde shouted happily as he ran over to the red head and caught him in a bone crushing hug.

"N-Naruto… I c-can't breathe." Gaara barely spoke.

"Oh," Naruto quickly let him. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Gaara spoke.

The blonde gave him his famous foxy grin. But it quickly vanished when he spotted an older man next to Gaara. He was giving Naruto a weird look that said 'You're the Hokage,' or something. Naruto studied the man's face for moment and notice that he and Gaara looked quite a lot alike.

"Who's this?" Naruto finally asked.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Sakura pulled the blonde down to her level and whispered something in his ear.

"Remember that I told you that they found Gaara's father alive, well this is him." She pulled away from him.

Naruto stared at the two as he remembers everything Sakura told him earlier. She said that Gaara had end up breaking down in their room after they talk about who knows what a few times. She as so told him that she had never seen Gaara like this and it scared her. The only word that she described Gaara's condition was the he was fragile.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Naruto smiled his best as he offered his hand to the man.

Dozo took the Hokage's hand and shook it. Naruto could already tell that he did not like this man, but did his best to be cheerful.

"Alright, I'm hungry so let's get something to eat. Kakashi-sensei and Yuffie-sensei are meeting us at a place call 'The Lizard Hideout,' I think that's what the place is call. So you know where that is right?" Naruto asked his red head friend.

"Yeah I do. It's not to far, it's about a ten minute walk." said Gaara.

"Then what are we standing around here for, let's go!" Naruto shouted.

**The song was Numb by Linkin Park, which I thought fits this story very well.**

**And yes Naruto is there to help his friends! At first I thought about keeping Tsunade as the Hokage, but I thought it would be better if Naruto was now the Hokage.**

**I also like you guys to vote and tell me when do you think that Naruto should tell Dozo that he has a demon to. The next chapter, or wait a little longer? Please tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8:The talk of demons

**I don't know why, but this chapter was hard to write. Oh well, anyway I sad to sa y that is story might be put on hold for a while. But I might still write the next chapter soon, so who knows. I hope you all enjoy**.

Chapter 8: The talk of demons

"Man I hope they have ramen, I haven't had ramen for three whole days since we left Konoha. Will they have ramen Gaara, I sure who they do I love the stuff, but Hinata say that I need more then ramen for my diet or something. But come on ramen has everything; it has meat, vegetables and starch. So it has all the basic food groups that you need. Man I really hope they do have ramen, it's the best food ever you I can eat the stuff all day. So are sure that th-Would you shut up already Naruto, I know you like ramen and it's alright and I don't know IF THEY HAVE ANY!!!" The red head cut off the blonde as they headed to 'The Lizard's Hideout.'

As soon as Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and the rest of the sand family left the Kazekage tower, Naruto dragged Gaara to the front of the group so they were able to talk alone.

Sakura, Hinata and Temari giggled as they picture the look on Gaara's face. Even though the two were the best of friends, there were times that the red head wanted to strangle the blonde. And poor Naruto doesn't even relies how many times he was close to dieing.

The pink haired medic was indeed glad that Naruto and Hinata were here. It seems that all her worries went out the window in a mere second. In truth she missed them dearly and wished she could visit her home village. But this time she was glad that they weren't only here to visit but Naruto can help Gaara during this difficult time. And she knew that blonde knew that his friend needed help.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched her fiancé talk to her blonde friend without a care again. It seems that he completely forgot about the fact that his father was alive and judging him every second.

They soon arrived at 'The Lizard's hideout,' and walked in. Naruto opened the door with a grin on his face as Gaara walked in, followed by Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Dozo and Kankuro.

"Temari!"

The blonde looked over to see a little boy with silver hair and black eyes running up to them. Temari smiled and bent down and opened her arms to the boy. He jumped into her arms and gave her a great big bear hug.

"Kyro." Temari said happily and looked at him. "Where are your parents?"

"Their sitting at our table with Hiten, mommy sent me over to find you." The silver haired boy smiled.

"Well lead the way then." Temari smiled and placed Kyro on the ground.

The little boy nodded his head and grabbed Temari's hand as he dragged her to their table, with everyone else following them. Kyro weaved through the tables as he contuses to pull Temari with him. They soon reach a booth that sat in corner were it was a bit quiet.

"Mommy, daddy, Temari is here!" the silver haired boy shouted as he ran over to the table with the blonde woman.

"Hello Kakashi, Yuffie." Temari bowed a bit.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled under his mask as he bounce little Hiten on his knee.

"Hello sweetie." Yuffie got up and hugged Temari.

The wind mistress happily hugged her back and gave Kakashi a small hug.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said cheerfully as she ran over to her sensei and hugged him

"Hello Sakura, how have you been?" Her sensei asked.

"Oh just fine." Sakura smiled sweetly at the silver haired Jonin.

"Hello Sakura." The black haired woman smiled.

"Hello Yuffie, nice to see you back." Sakura hugged her.

Yuffie smiled back at her and hugged her tightly. But she soon notices a man that looked a lot like Kankuro, standing near to the puppeteer. She raised a questionable eyebrow and notice Gaara's chakra change. Before she left Gaara's chakra was calm, collected and a bit at peace. But now it's frustrated, shaky and unstable. What happen while she was gone and who is this man that looks familiar?

She soon felt Sakura tighten her grip on her hug and notice the change in her charka to. It was scared, confuses and frustrated, completely different before she left. The pink haired girl looked up to the older woman with sadness in her eyes, which almost broke Yuffie's heart. She then mouthed the words 'Please help Gaara,' to Yuffie. Now Yuffie was really confuse, but nodded at the girl in her arms.

"So." Yuffie pulled away and looked over at Dozo. "Who might this be?"

The fourth walked up to the black haired woman and bowed a bit.

"I'm Dozo, known as the Fourth Kazekage and the father of these three." Dozo said emotionless.

The black haired woman stared at the man in front of her with wide eyes. All she can say is that she wasn't expected that. Yuffie quickly shook out of her shock and smiled at the man as best she could. It wasn't easy for her since this was the same man that made Gaara's life a living hell, and she hated to see him or his brother and sister hurt.

"The Fourth Kazekage, my I wasn't expecting that." Yuffie laughed a little.

'Baki you are so dead when I see you!' she shouted her head she imaged how she can hurt him.

"And you must be Yuffie. I've heard you have been taking care of my children." Dozo asked.

"Yes I have been taking care of them. And they have been doing very well." She kept her smile.

"I see." said Dozo.

"CAN WE EAT NOW!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes we can eat as long as you can be quiet for once!" Yuffie shouted at the blonde.

"Ok!" Naruto cheered as he sat down next to his sensei.

Yuffie shook her head. "Some times I wonder how you became the Hokage."

Soon everyone took their seats at the table and sat in this order. Kankuro, Dozo, Temari, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Yuffie, Kyro, Kakashi and Hiten. In truth Yuffie arranged the seating herself making sure that Gaara was next to most important person in his life, and his best friend. She new that Gaara didn't want to be next his father or anywhere near him, so that's why she did the seating herself.

Gaara was glad to have Yuffie and Naruto with him. He wasn't so sure he could survive any longer with Dozo around. Though he was grateful to have Sakura with him through the hard times, but there were times he need a help from a friend.

"Ah man they don't have ramen! You said they had ramen Gaara!" Naruto pouted.

"I never said that." Gaara started to twitch.

"But I want ramen." Naruto whined.

"We'll get you some after dinner." Kakashi lazily answered as he looked over his menu.

"Ok!" Naruto smiled.

Soon the waiter came and took their orders and quickly left.

"So Naruto, what dose it feel like to have your dream come true?" Yuffie asked.

"It's great! Though I hate all the paperwork but it's still great, though it still kind of sucks that Gaara became the Kazekage before me." Naruto pouted a little.

"Oh quit pouting Naruto, at least you're finally the Hokage." Sakura added in.

"Yeah that's true, but at least I did beat you in one thing Gaara." Naruto grinned again.

"And what is that?" the red head asked.

"I got married before you did." Naruto's grin grew bigger.

"Whatever." Gaara mumbled.

Naruto didn't say anything and just kept his foxy grin on. He was glad that Gaara was staring to loosen up a bit and be his self. But the blonde knew better that he wasn't quite there, as long as his father was around, still think he was monster. Maybe he should bring up the subject about demons and tell Dozo that he had one to. Even though Naruto didn't like the man, he could tell that he had respect for Naruto because he was the Hokage. But of course the question is will he still have that respect?

"So Lord Dozo." Naruto spoke. "What made you decide to use Shukaku as a weapon?"

The table went completely silent as everyone stared at Naruto. Gaara couldn't believe that his blonde friend asked such a question. It would have torn him apart if not the look in the blonde's eye. Naruto was telling Gaara to trust him and not to be angry with him. Though the red head wasn't sure at first about this, but trusted his friend and let it go.

Just then the waiter came back and brought their food and quickly left again. Even though the food have arrived no one ate expect Hiten and Kyro.

"You really want to know." Dozo asked.

Naruto nodded as Sakura snaked her hand under the table and grabbed Gaara's.

"Our village wasn't doing every good. Our military force were very weak and we needed to strengthen our forces. I thought of everyway that might strengthen our army, but everything failed. And then the demon, Shukaku came to my mind. I told the council members of my plan and they agreed with me. And so we put our plan into action and everything was going smoothly until…" Dozo stopped and glared at Gaara.

No one needed to ask what he was trying to say, as they knew what he was talking about. His wife, and Gaara' mother. It still haunted Gaara to this day that he took the life of his mother. Even though he never knew his mother he couldn't help but feel guilty about her death. Temari and Kankuro have told their little brother a thousand times that it wasn't his fault. It sometimes happen during birth that mothers would die from it, even though the odds of that were very slim it still happens.

"Anyways after Gaara was born, we kept an eye on him, studying him on his behavior with Shukaku. When started sending him on dangerous missions, when he was old enough and came back as a success. But he was dangerous an-And you wanted to get ready of me." Gaara cut him off.

Everyone was quite surprise by Gaara's action but remained quiet and watched to see what the red head would do.

"You didn't tell him that when I was six you tried to kill me because I was too much of a monster, or so I heard" Gaara asked.

There was a pause for a moment before Dozo spoke.

"That's because you are a monster and nothing more." The fourth side coldly.

Those words cut deep, really deep. And Sakura could tell as he squeezed her hand hard.

"Is that so?" Naruto spoke. "Then dose that make me a monster to?"

Dozo looked at Naruto with a confuse look.

"Are you sure you want to tell him Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto rest his head on his hands and closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment, until he spoke up. "20 years ago we had a demon problem of our own in the Village Hidden in The Leaves. The nine-tailed fox came and killed many of our ninjas. It also killed Kakashi-sensei's parents as well. But the Fourth Hokage challenged the fox and sealed it in a new born baby. And do you know who that baby with?" Naruto paused for a moment. "That baby was me."

The blonde saw Dozo's eyes widen in shock but kept his calm face.

"I have a demon sealed inside me, just like Gaara." And with that Naruto started eating.

And that was the last time anyone dared to talk through the whole meal.

**Oh the drama!**


	9. Chapter 9:Surprise for daddy

**Pay attetion to the title of this chapter people!**

Chapter 9: Surprise for daddy

"I can't believe my dress doesn't fit!" Sakura shouted in panic.

"Calm down Sakura, I'm sure you just got the wrong dress." Hinata tried to calm her panicking friend.

"No! This is the dress I picked!" Sakura shouted in angry now.

"Sadly she is right; this is the dress she picked." Temari let out a sigh.

Tomorrow was the big day and tonight was the reception. Sakura's wedding dress arrived today after waiting for more then month of it being fitted. But when she went to try her dress on, she found that she couldn't fit into it. Now she didn't have a wedding dress for tomorrow and wouldn't be able to find another one in time.

"Temari, Hinata what am I going to do?!" Sakura panicked again.

"Just calm down Sakura, I'm sure if we tell Gaara what happen he'll help fix this." said the blonde.

"NO! He'll think I'm fat and helpless! Oh, god he going to leave me when he finds out I'm fat and pathetic!" she shouted.

"Man Sakura what's up with you? You have been acting like this for three days now." Temari pointed out.

"I don't know!" Sakura burst into tears and ran into the bathroom.

Temari and Hinata stared at the bathroom door in shock of Sakura's outburst. She was indeed acting strange lately and it worried Temari. She and Sakura have grown pretty close and she looked at the pink haired woman as her sister. So when she burst out like that, the blonde was concerned. Sakura had been eating a lot and been sleeping more then usual. She first thought that Sakura was sick, but then she never got better.

"I wonder why she is acting this way, is it wedding jitters?" the white-eyed woman asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to go find Yuffie." And with that, the blonde left the room.

----------------------------------------

"So… how you doing Gaara" Naruto asked his friend.

They were sitting in the living room alone as they waited for everyone to get ready for the reception. Yuffie was in the kitchen with Kyro and Hiten, while Kankuro and Kakashi were in their rooms getting ready. And for Dozo, well no one knew where he was, but probably in his room alone.

"I'm doing alright I guess." The red head let out a sigh.

"So are you existed about tomorrow?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, and a little nervous I guess…" he mumbled.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto said a little worried.

Gaara looked down at the ground for a moment and looked up at his friend. "I guess… I have been waiting to see if Sakura would call this whole thing off and returned home with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and titled his head. "Why did you think that? Is it because of your father?"

Gaara didn't reply at first but nodded his head and kept his gaze to the ground.

"Don't let that bastard get to you! You had your mistakes in the past and you made up for them by becoming a great leader. And Sakura knows this and wants nothing more then to stand by you, believe it!" Naruto declared.

The red head stared at the blonde Hokage for a moment and couldn't help but let a smile dance across his face. He was glad to have Naruto as his friend. If it weren't for him Gaara wouldn't be the person he was today. And it was also thanks to the blonde that he found his pink haired angel.

"Hey Naruto." The blonde looked at him. "Did you ever find out who your father was?"

Naruto lend back in his seat and lowered his head that his golden locks hid his eyes. Gaara quickly regretted his question, but when Naruto lift his gaze to meet his, he wasn't so sure what to think about now. The blonde had tears in his eyes as a small smile grace across his face.

"Yeah, my father was the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said proudly.

Gaara was a bit shocked to hear that the Fourth Hokage was his father, and yet it didn't really surprise him either. The two blondes did look a lot a like and what he has heard; they both acted a lot of a like to.

It must be great to talk about you farther so proudly. After all the Hokage was known as a great hero for saving his village from the nine-tailed fox, though it was strange to the red head that Naruto held no angry towards him. Gaara hated his father for sealing the Shukaku in him, but he was surprise that Naruto held no angry towards his. Maybe his did it out of love for his village then power.

"It's kind of funny that our old mans were the fourth Kazekage and Hokage." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, it's funny. I wonder if they have ever met." Naruto looked up.

Gaara shrugged. "I'm sure they have."

Soon Temari came running down the stairs and seemed to be looking for someone. It took her a moment to realize that Gaara and Naruto were sitting in the living room and staring at her.

"Hey." She jogged up to them. "Do you know where mom is?"

"Yeah, she is in the kitchen with Kyro and Hiten. Is there something wrong Temari." Her brother asked.

"No, nothings wrong I just need Yuffie's help on something." And with that she ran into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------

"Really, that is strange for Sakura." said Yuffie as she put the dishes away.

"Yeah I know, so I was hoping you would have any idea what was up with her." Temari asked.

The black haired stared down at the sink with a hard look. Temari knew she was thinking deep when she made that face. After about a few minutes, Yuffie lifted her head with an idea in her head.

"Temari, can you watch these two why I run out for sec." Yuffie asked as she looked at her two boys at the kitchen table, drawing.

"Um… sure, but where are you off to?" the blonde titled her head to the side.

"Let's just say I'm going to go get something that might help tell us what is wrong with Sakura." And with that she ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Yuffie busted through the front doors of the mansion minutes later and ran up stairs and ignored the questions from Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro. She jogged down the hall with a paper bag in her hand as she came up to the bathroom that Sakura was in. Hinata was outside of it and tried to calm her friend, but was failing.

"I'll take it from here Hinata, and please go tell Temari I'm back." said the older woman.

The white-eyed girl said nothing and nodded her head and left. Once she was gone Yuffie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sakura, can I come in?" Yuffie asked.

After a while there was no answer but soon the door open to revile a watery red eyed Sakura. She stepped a side to let the older woman in and closed the door behind her.

"Sakura I need you to do me a favor?" Yuffie said sweetly with a smile.

"W-What… kind of favor?" Sakura whipped her eyes.

But Yuffie's smile only grew bigger as she handed the girl in front of the paper bag. Sakura raised an eyebrow at bag but took it from the black haired woman. But when she looked inside her eyes widen in shock. Slowly she lifted her gaze to Yuffie to only see a grin that could rival up to Naruto's grin.

"It could never hurt to see." Was the only thing that Yuffie said as she left the bathroom.

------------------------------------------

Back in the living room Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Kakashi, Kyro and Hiten waited for Sakura and Yuffie. No one knew what they were doing up stairs, but it must have been really important for Yuffie to burst through doors like that earlier.

The red head started to worry now about his Blossom. He hadn't seen Sakura for quite a while and wondered if she was alright. The look on Hinata's face when she came down didn't help at all, it just made it worst. He tried to get up and go see what was up, but resisted himself. At least with the thought of Yuffie up there did comfort him a bit.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Ok scratch that last thought. When Gaara heard Sakura he jumped out of his seat and chaired up the stairs. As he ran up the stairs he past his father but made no move to slow down or even look at him. All that mattered to him was Sakura and nothing more.

Dozo stopped for a moment and watched his son run up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. He figured that the red head was going to check on his fiancé because of the scream. Once Gaara was gone he returned back to the stairs and headed to the living room.

Gaara ran down the hall until he reached the very end where his and Sakura's bedroom was. He found Yuffie standing outside of it with the biggest grin on her face. The red head slowed down as he reached his room and stared at the black haired woman.

"I told her once you heard her scream you would charge up here." said Yuffie.

"Where Sakura, is she alright?" the red head asked.

"Yes, yes she is fine. She is in your room waiting for you. She as something big to tell you." Her grin grew bigger, if that was possible.

Gaara continued to stare at her as she left and headed down the hall. Once she was a few feet away, the red head Kazekage turned his attention to bedroom door. He slowly opens the door to find Sakura sitting on their bed with her legs cross. She lifted her gaze to the door and smiled when she saw him.

"You ok?" He asked as he closed the doors behind him

"Yes of course, please come sit next to me." She patted on the spot next to her.

The red head did as he was told and sat next to his fiancé. They sat in silence for a while until she took his hand and smiled at him.

"Gaara, I have something to tell you." She stared at him.

Gaara nodded his head, telling her that he was listening to her.

"Well Gaara, I don't know how to put this but… I'm pregnant." She smiled.

The red head stared as her with wide eyes as he replayed what she had just said. She was… pregnant. _She _was pregnant with _his _child.

"Gaara are you alright?" Sakura shook his shoulder a bit. "Aren't you happy?" tears started to form in her eyes.

But before they fell, the red head trapped her in an embrace and buried his face in her neck.

"This… is one of the most happiest days of my life, to have a child with the woman I love." He mumbled in her neck, but she heard it.

With those words tears fell out of her eyes, tears of joy. She was happy to have a baby with the man she loved, a man that would soon be her husband.

----------------------------------------------

"I know pronouns you man and wife."

The red head Kazekage looked at his bride and lead forward and kissed her. The whole village cheered as their leader was married now. Gaara was happy now that Sakura was finally his and his alone and no one else. But what really made him happy was the thought that he was going to be father.

Of course after he found out last night they told everyone. The looks on their faces were priceless, especially his fathers face. He bet that his old man wasn't expecting to become a grandfather soon and that the red head was giving him his first grandchild. But yeah, the looks on their faces almost made him burst out laughing, expect for Yuffie who knew the news already.

Now was the after party and everyone was congratulating the happy couple and on the baby to of course. Soon it was time for the happy couple to have their first dance together as husband and wife. The song Desert Rose started to play as they reached the dance floor. They swayed from side to side as they gazed into each other eyes.

"Do you know how much long?" He whispered.

"Yeah, a little less then eight months from now." She smiled at him.

"Eight months, hn?" she nodded. "I guess we have a lot of planning to do." with that he kissed her forehead.

**OMG! They are going to have a baby! But the question is, is it a good thing or a bad thing. Only I know people, dare to guess?**


	10. Chapter 10:Like mother

**Finally got this chapter up, it's been sitting around and waiting for me to post it up. But the website was having trouble or something.**

Chapter 10: Like mother

She was overdue; her due date was about a week ago and her mood swings weren't getting any better. The red head was glad that Yuffie and Temari were with her while he was at the Kazekage tower. Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Kyro and Hiten returned back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves seven months ago, but Yuffie remained here to help Sakura until the baby was born.

Kankuro had been helping around the office more so the work got done as twice as fast so he could return home to Sakura. The sand master was convinced that if he wasn't there the baby would be born and he couldn't help Sakura when she needed him the most. So Kankuro tried to help his little brother more so he could go early and not worry so much. But Kankuro wasn't the only person helping the red head; no Dozo was pulling his weight to.

Gaara wasn't sure what to say about his father. But he dose know that Dozo wasn't doing this for his son, he was doing this for himself. The red head figured that he liked having some power over the village, even though he wasn't the Kazekage anymore, but Gaara left it ago. As long as he can get home to Sakura and the awaiting baby it was fine to him.

Soon a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." the red head called.

It was Dozo, oh joy it was his dearest daddy what could he want.

"I need a word with you for a moment." The older man said with no emotion.

Gaara made no move to say anything and just stared at him.

"It's about the baby." That got Gaara's attention.

"What about it." The red head glared at Dozo a bit.

"I'm just wondering if you are prepared to lose something important to you." said the older man.

"What are you talking about." The red head growled, he was not liking were this was going.

_Ha, hah, ha_

_Hah, ha_

_Ha, hah, ha_

_Hah, ha_

_Ha, hah, ha_

'**Don't listen to him boy.'** He could hear the demon whisper to him from the darkest corners of his mind.

"I just wondered if the thought of Sakura dyeing by giving birth crossed your mind." Dozo stared at his youngest son.

It was just then it hit Gaara like a falling rock from space. What if Sakura ended up like his mother, what if she doesn't survive the birth. The thought of him without Sakura by his side scared him. Oh god what if the baby does take her life away like he took his mother's and it was his entire fault. He was the reason why she is pregnant, it was his child. Somewhere in his mind he could barely hear the demon trying to knock some sense into him, but Shukaku's voice was a distance memory to him.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

The red head held his head as so many painful memories of his uncle rushed into his mind. The night when he found out that his uncle never loved him and told Gaara the truth. Would Naruto and the others never forgive him if Sakura died?

No, he couldn't go back to being hated like that, he didn't want to suffer of being hated by the whole village again. It also most destroyed him once and he was not going to let it happen again.

"I-I… need to go." The red head rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"And where are you going, you need to finish up before you leave." Dozo said calmly.

"I don't care I just need to go." With that said he left the office.

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

_You were never_ _conceived in love_

_You will not rise above_

Gaara charged out of the tower and raced down the streets of Suna. It was a very gloomy day, very rare to see in the desert, it almost seems like it's trying to rain. But Gaara could careless about that now; he had other things on his mind.

The gates of village came into view as he picked up his speed. He didn't want this village to hate him again when Sakura died, he couldn't go through that again. He rushed through the gates, ignoring the guards as tried to get their leader to slow down a bit, but never did.

The red head wasn't to sure where he was going, just that he knew that he needed to get as far away from the village. So he ran strait into the unknown desert until his feet could no long carry him. He fell to his knees and panted as he cradled his head in his hands as so many things ran in his mind.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

Mother… Yashamaru… Dozo… why did this have to happen to him? Why did he lose everyone around him, why did they have to hate him for nothing he had no control over? He prayed that Sakura didn't hate him.

'Please forgive me Sakura.' He thought and let out a bloody scream.

---------------------------------------------

"Where could he be, he's been gone for five days now." Sakura stared out the window. "I hope nothing bad has happen to him.

"I'm sure he's fine Sakura, after all he is the Kazekage now." said Temari.

"I guess so." the pink haired girl stared down at the tea.

Gaara had been missing for five days now and has not returned. No one knew the cause of the reason why he left, but the guards at gate had seen him and he was in a hurry to leave. And of course with the Fifth's gone the council members were in a tizzy. But thankfully the Fourth Kazekage was here to take over.

'How convenient for him.' She thought as she took a sip of tea.

'**I bet that bastard said something to Gaara.'**

'So do I.'

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live_

"Don't worry so much Sakura." Yuffie came out with a tray of cookies. "That squirt has something very important here, or should I saw two important things."

"I guessyour right." Sakura rubbed her swollen belly.

"I wonder what it's going to be?" Temari took a bite out of a cookie.

"I just hope Gaara comes back before the birth." Sakura frowned.

"I'm sure he will." Yuffie grabbed a cookie.

Just then Kankuro and Baki came through the front door and into the living room. Yuffie quickly got up and walked over to the two.

"Will?" the black haired woman asked in a serious voice.

_I've cried for you_

_I live and died for you_

_I thought I made vow to_

_I'll never peruse you_

The puppeteer lowered his head and looked down at the ground with a frown. It seems that the meeting with the elders didn't go so will and something bad has happened.

"The council members have come to a dissection, and you're not going to like it." Baki said gloomy.

"What's going on?" Temari got up and joined them with Sakura.

Kankuro lifted his head. "Ever since Gaara left the council members have not taken it so well. They said they would give Gaara four days to return to the village and reclaim the title of the Fifth Kazekage. But he has not returned and they had a meeting of this issue today."

"What do you mean by 'reclaim' his title?" Sakura asked.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

"Like Kankuro said they gave him four days to return, but since he has not they decided to strip Gaara of his power and proclaim the Fourth Kazekage as the ruler of Suna again." said Baki.

"WHAT!!!" the three women shouted.

"How could they do this, Gaara becoming the Kazekage was the best thing that ever happened to this village." Yuffie said furiously.

"I know and I tried to convince them to give Gaara a few more days to have a chance to return, but it seemed that I was out voted. I think they were waiting for a chance to give Dozo the power back." Baki frowned.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

Yuffie sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Wonderful, he worked so hard for this and the village and those older geezers decide to take it away because of one person. I just hopped that they don't think of Gaara as a… as a…"

"Monster." Kankuro finished.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

_I struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

"Oh god what if they do." Yuffie cradled her head in her hands.

"They can't think of him like that anymore, Gaara has proofed that he's not like that anymore." Temari added.

_Ha, hah, ha_

_Hah, ha_

_Ha, hah, ha_

_Hah, ha_

_Ha, hah, ha_

Sakura fought off the tears that threaten to fell from her watery eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; the elders stripped Gaara of his power because he was gone for about four days. And the thought of them think Gaara was a monster broke her heart in two, how could they do this to him? Why would they…

"Umm… Temari." Sakura tugged on the blonde's sleeve.

"Yes Sakura?" the blonde looked over to her.

"I think… it's time Temari." She stared at the wind mistress.

Soon Temari's eyes became the size of dinner plates. "Oh my… Mom Sakura is having the baby NOW!!!"

"What, now!" Temari nodded. "Ok just remain clam and this is what we'll do. Temari go grab Sakura's things, Kankuro you carry her to the hospital and Baki… I don't ask much from you- I beg to differ." Baki cut her off.

But Yuffie gave him a quick glare. "Ok so I ask you to do a lot of things, but would you please go to the gates and wait to see if Gaara comes back and tell him he needs to go to the hospital."

"Of course." He nodded and took off.

"Ok I got her bag." Temari ran down the stairs.

"All right let's go." And with that Yuffie dashed out the door with Temari, Sakura and Kankuro.

**The song is Lies by Evanescence**

**I do hope Gaara makes it back in time for the babies... I mean baby. Did I say to much? Hehe...**

**Also I like to say that something bad is going to happen in the next chapter, and I know what it is. I know I'm evil,**


	11. Chapter 11:You can't do this!

---------------------------------------

**Man I'm on a roll on this story and if I said that already then sorry. But it's true this story is picking up and I can't wait to see what happens myself.**

Chapter 11: You can't do this!

Yuffie burst through the hospital doors with Temari and Kankuro behind her as they helped Sakura. The black haired woman ran up to the desk and slammed her hands on it, which startled the nurse.

"The Kazekage's wife has gone into labor and needs help now." Yuffie tried to say calmly but failed.

"R-Right way Mrs.Hatake." the nurse quickly got up and grabbed a wheelchair and brought it up to Sakura.

Kankuro helped her in the wheelchair and nodded at the nurse. Soon the nurse took Sakura away with Temari close behind her. The puppeteer let out a sigh and looked back over to Yuffie, who was filling out papers for Sakura. He soon made his way to the lobby and took a seat. Kankuro looked over at the time to see that it was 8pm and he hadn't eaten yet.

"I wonder if the food here is any good." The brunet mumbled to himself.

Pretty soon Yuffie came over and sat next to Kankuro and placed her head in her hands. She let out a frustrating groan and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. It was easy to say that it was going to be a _long _night.

"Hey mom." Kankuro spoke.

"What." Yuffie answered but still had her eyes closed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you think… Gaara will ever come back?" he stared at her.

Slowly Yuffie opened her eyes and looked over to the puppeteer next to her. She stared at him blankly until she let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"To tell you the truth Kankuro… it's hard to say. But I do think he will come back, after all he has people here that care about him." She grabbed his hand and smiled.

Kankuro didn't say anything but squeezed her hand. It was hard to say about these things with Gaara, nobody really knows what goes on in his mind. And Kankuro doesn't want to find out either. So far now the only thing he can do is wait and hope that his baby brother comes back.

---------------------------------------

"Remember Sakura deep breathes, long deep breathes." The blonde kunoichi encourage her friend.

Sakura and Temari were in one of the single rooms in the hospital that was close to the delivery room. Sakura wasn't quite ready so she stayed in this room until it was time.

"How long is this going to last?" Sakura panted as the contraction was over.

"Well the doctor said it could be hours so we better get ready for a long time." Temari smiled a bit.

"If Gaara comes back I'm going to give him a piece of mind! How dare he get me pregnant and then leave! It's his fault THAT I'M IN PAIN!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.

Temari step back a bit and nodded her head. 'I hope you come back soon Gaara.'

-----------------------------------------

"Baki, there is someone approaching the village!" one of the lookouts called out from wall.

Baki quickly jumped to the top of wall and looked out into the desert. One of the lookouts was right there was someone approaching the village but at a slow pace. The figure was too far for them to see who it was, so they waited to see if the figure was friend or foe. After about 15 minutes of waiting they could see the figure better now. He wore white robes, carried some thing huge on his back and had… blood red hair.

"Gaara!" Baki shouted as he jumped down from the wall.

Gaara stopped when he heard his name and looked up to see ex-sensei running up to him. He was a little surprise to see Baki at the gate but didn't linger on that thought for long.

When Baki reached his former student was a bit shocked to see what condition the red head was in. The black rings around his eyes were a bit bigger and little purple, his face was paler then normal and he was dirty from head to toe. The red head looked terrible and looked like he was going to past out any minute.

"You look terrible, what happen to you and why did you run off like that?" Baki asked.

"I had a lot of things on my mind…" the red head answer.

"I see, will a lot of things have happen why you were away." He turned his back to the red head. "Oh and you need to head to the hospital right away. Sakura just went into labor."

"What." Gaara's eyes widen a bit.

The older man looked at Gaara. "She went into labor about an hour or two and is at the hospital as we speak. Yuffie asked me to tell you if you came back and you did."

Gaara stared at him for the longest time as everything about his mother ran though his mind. Could he be there when Sakura died? Could he relive all those painful memories? Could he live through the hatred again?

"You alright?" Baki asked.

"Yeah… I just can't move my feet." Gaara spoke as he stared out at nothing.

"You need a little push?" Baki asked again.

Gaara nodded.

The older man let out a sigh and pushed Gaara forward a little. Once he did the red head took off and ran though the gates and headed to the Suna hospital.

------------------------------------

"Man I'm angry." The puppeteer whined.

"Then go to the cafeteria again." Yuffie twitched a little.

"But the food here isn't any good." He whined again.

"The food here is just fine Kankuro you're just picky that's all." She rubbed her forehead.

The puppeteer mumbled something under his breath and went to grab some coffee. Yuffie heard him mumbling but ignored it. They were tried and a little grumpy as it was 10pm and still getting later.

Soon Temari came out and looked very tired as the rest of them. She sat next to Yuffie and let out a sigh.

"How is she doing?" Yuffie asked.

"She's coming along. She's yelling how this is all Gaara's fault that she is in pain." Temari giggled a little.

"I have been down that road. When I was in labor with Kyro I was shouting at the top of my lungs that this was all Kakashi's fault." Yuffie chuckled.

Just then the front doors burst open to revile a red head running in.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted and raced over to her baby brother.

She through her arms around Gaara's neck and hugged him, he returned the hug but weakly. Temari pulled away from her brother as Yuffie and Kankuro came up to them. Yuffie was about to hug him when…

WHACK!

She hit him over the head. Of course his sand came rushing to protect him, but the power of her impacted broke through the sand with ease.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?! I'VE BEEN WORRY SICKED ABOUT YOU!!!" Yuffie yelled.

Gaara rubbed her head. "How is she?"

"Sakura is fine; she hasn't had the baby yet. I'll go tell her that you're here." Temari took off.

"Man little bro you look terrible what happen to you." Kankuro gave him some coffee.

"I had a lot of things on my mind…" Gaara said blankly and drank the coffee.

"Do you want to talk?" the black haired woman asked.

Gaara nodded his head and walked over to some seats and sat with Yuffie and Kankuro.

"Now Gaara what's been on your mind?" Yuffie stared at him.

"I'm…" Gaara lowered his head. "afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

The red head paused for a moment and looked up at Yuffie and Kankuro. "I'm afraid… that Sakura would end up like… mother."

"Oh… I see." Yuffie paused for moment and looked at Kankuro and turned her gaze back to Gaara. "Gaara I can understand why you would be scared that Sakura would die like your mother. But you must realize that when you were born it was different. You had a demon fused with your soul which was the reason why she died. Her body couldn't take the demon's power and that's what took her life away. But the baby that Sakura is carrying doesn't have a demon fused with its soul, but I'm sure it might have a part of Shukaku but that's not the point. The point is that she wouldn't die, this is completely different."

"Really?" Gaara looked at Yuffie with hope.

"Yes, everything will be fine." She patted his shoulder.

----------------------------------------

"Sakura I have good news." Temari rushed in the room Sakura was in.

"What." the pink haired woman asked harshly.

But Temari ignored it. "Gaara is here and he is in lobby."

"Really?" Sakura smiled.

Temari nodded as the head doctor of birth department (or what every call it at hospitals) came in.

"Well Sakura shall we see where you are?" the doctor asked as she looked over Sakura.

"Thank god he came back, I was scared to death that something happen to him." Sakura blurt out.

"Same here." Temari agreed.

"Well Sakura." Both of the girls looked at the doctor. "I say that you are ready. You're going to be a mom. Temari I'm sorry but you can't come to the delivering room, but the lord Gaara can."

"Ok I'll tell him. Good luck Sakura" and with that the blonde left.

-----------------------------------------

Gaara lead back in his seat and let out a breath of relief. His talk with Yuffie helped a lot. He didn't worry so much about it now and was able to relax a little. Slowly he closed his eyes and let a small smile grace his lips as he thought about having a family of his own.

"Lord Dozo."

Well that went out the window didn't it. Gaara let out a groan as his smile quickly turned into a frown. Why was his dad here, oh yeah, to see his first grandchild and give the red head a piece of his mind. But mostly to yell at him Gaara beat.

Slowly Gaara opened his eyes half way and looked out the corner of his eye. He saw Yuffie talking to Dozo with a few council members behind him. And judging by the look on Yuffie's face she was not happy with something.

"Gaara."

The red head looked over to see his sister running up to him.

"Gaara, Sakura is heading to the delivery room as we speak and the doctors said you could be with her when she gives birth." Temari panted a bit.

The red head nodded his head and rose from his seat. He was about to leave when one of the council members called him.

"Gaara we need a word with you."

Gaara whipped his head around and glared at them.

"Can't this wait; my wife is heading to the delivery room." Gaara growled.

"No." said one of the council members.

Gaara's hands formed into fist as he growled. Quickly he took a deep breath and calmly walked over to them.

"What's this about?" he asked harshly.

--------------------------------------

"Push Sakura push." said one of the nurses.

"I'm trying!" She shouted at the nurse.

"Just a little more Sakura, I see a head." said the doctor.

--------------------------------------

"So let me get this strait, you took my title of the Fifth Kazekage away because I was gone for a few days!" Gaara raised his voice a bit.

"I'm sorry Gaara but we weren't sure if you would ever return and the village needs a leader 24/7." said a council member.

Gaara growled as his hands turn into fist. He through his father a hateful glare letting him know that the red head was ticked off. After calming himself down he turned his back to the council members and his father and headed to the delivery room.

"Why are you going?" Dozo spoke.

The red head stopped but didn't turn around.

"To go see my child." Gaara growled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said the Fourth.

"WHAT!!!" Gaara shouted and whirled around.

"There is an important mission in the Lighting Country that you need to do. And if you complete it you might be aloud to see it." Dozo said emotionless.

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was forbidden to see his own child and he might see it if completed a mission? How could he do this to him has the man put Gaara through enough?

On the sidelines Yuffie, Kankuro and Temari were as shocked at Gaara was. What was Dozo think? This is be on cruel, this was just plain wicked. But the tension in the air was broken when one of the nurses came.

"Lord Gaara, I have some news." said the nurse.

**Oh the drama! Yes I know, you all hate me but guess what. You all have to wait! -grins evily-**


	12. Chapter 12:A broken family

**Now this chapter is pretty sad just to let you all know so... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! -cries-**

Chapter 12: A broken family

"Is Sakura alright?" Gaara asked as he tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yes she is fine and is relaxing in her room as we speak. And the birth went fine to." The nurse smiled (Note: Do you all really think I would kill Sakura when Gaara is suffering so much right now)

Gaara felt relief wash over him at the news. Sakura was not died and the birth went fine. She didn't end up like his mother after all and Yuffie was right. But now a new question popped into his head.

"So what is it?" the red head asked.

"That's why I'm here." the nurse smiled. "It seems that it was triplets."

As soon as the last word left the nurse's mouth, Gaara stood there dumbfounded. And he wasn't the only one in shock his whole family went bugged eyed.

"T-Triplets…" Gaara shuttered out.

The nurse nodded.

"As in… three?" he asked.

"Yes my lord, two healthy boys and one healthy girl." said the nurse.

Gaara slowly nodded his head as the information sank in. And soon, everything went black as he fainted and fell to the floor.

"GAARA!!!" Temari and Yuffie yelled as they quickly made there way to his unconscious form.

"Someone quickly get some cold water!" Kankuro shouted.

The nurse ran off as quickly as she could to get some water as the hospital soon turned into a mad house. Yuffie shook Gaara as hard as she could but no response. It seems that the red head was out cold.

"Why hasn't the demon taken over yet." asked one of the panicking council members.

That was actually a very good question, why hasn't Shukaku taken over yet. Gaara had been out for more then 5 minutes now, which was plenty of time for the demon. Yuffie too was wondering why the demon made no move. Sadly she had no answer for this, even since she was an expert on demon possessing (I think that's right) humans. So this was a first for her.

Now you are all wondering what is that over size sand rodent is doing. Quite simple really, when he and Gaara heard that they had three kids they were very shocked. But unlike Gaara who fainted by the news, Shukaku was grinning like an idiot and is totally unaware that his container fainted. He was happy with the news.

Soon one of the nurses came back with a bucket of ice cold water and headed it to Kankuro. Quickly the puppeteer took it from the nurse and splashed it on Gaara's face. That tactic worked well as Gaara shot right up from the cold water.

"You ok?" Temari asked.

The red head let out a few coughs and nodded his head. Temari helped her baby brother up as Yuffie handed him a towel to dry off with.

"Lord Gaara." another nurse approaches him. "Would you like to see your wife and your children."

But before the red head could answer his father beat him to it.

"I'm afraid not, he is off on a mission that needs to be done."

Gaara glared at him for moment but did not argue with him. Sadly he knew that the Kazekage's word was law, so no matter what he had to obey his father. Slowly the red head forced himself to the door with Kankuro following him.

"Yuffie Hatake." Yuffie turned to Dozo. "We need to talk about you place here in Suna."

"What about my place?" the black haired woman tried to ask politely.

"Your husband, Kakashi Hatake is a Leaf Jonin and a former member of the Konohagakure ANBU, am I correct?" Dozo asked.

Yuffie nodded her head, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"And what I have heard when the Third Hokage hired you to watch over Naruto he never question what village you are from. And you still haven't told anyone, right?" he asked again.

"Yes… he never asked about my hometown, the Third was respectful of my privacy, and when I told him Naruto's progress he said I may return home anytime. But when I saw your son I knew he needed my help. If I may ask lord _Kazekage_ why are you asking me all of these questions?" the kunoichi eyed him.

"Just to make sure of my decision." Dozo simple said.

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She notices that Gaara was still in the lobby with Kankuro as he handed the red head a pen and some paper near the exit. A frown graced across her lips as she saw the sadness, angry and pain in his eyes. He wanted to see his new family so bad, but this man that he calls father won't let him. Yuffie's hands turned into fits as she looked over to the Fourth and the council members. She wanted to punch each and very one in their faces for what she was doing to her little boy.

"Yuffie Hatake." One of the elder council members called.

"Yes?" she answered as she tried to hide her rising anger.

The elder lowered his head a bit. "We have appreciated you help in the past Yuffie and you have been a great deal of help to the village."

'I don't like where this is going.' Yuffie thought as she started to worry a bit.

"But since my son has reached a level that no longer needs a sensei and I have returned, your services are no longer need. And since you married to a Jonin from The Village Hidden in the Leaves you are there for a Leaf kunoichi and no longer a Sand kunoichi. So you must return to the Leaf village and can only come back by permission of the Hokage. And if you still don't understand you are not a Sand nin any longer and banished from the from the village unless you have permission." said the Fourth.

The black haired kunoichi stared at the man in front of her with bug eyes as she let it sink in for a moment.

"I'm… WHAT!?!" she shouted at top of her lugs that caused everyone to look at her.

"B-But father you really can't mean it." Temari asked as tears threaten to fall, this was too much for the blonde kunoichi.

"Sorry Temari but these are the laws of a shinobi." Her father spoke without looking at her.

The blonde Kunoichi was about to say something but was cute off by Yuffie.

"If that is the law of a shinobi then I must follow it." Yuffie calmly said. 'Must resist punching the idiot.'

"We are sorry Yuffie." One of the council members spoke up.

The black haired woman gave them a quick nodded and headed for the door. One tear fell on Temari's cheek and quickly whipped it away as she watched the woman who had been the mother she never had walk out of her life.

Yuffie kept her head held up high as she neared Gaara and Kankuro. It seems that the red head was writing something on Kankuro's back and just finished. She looked at them with sad eyes and didn't know how to bring herself to tell them the bad news.

"What happen?" Kankuro asked.

She paused for a moment. "Boys… I have some bad news." She took a deep breath. "I'm no longer a Sand nin and can't return to Suna unless it's business from the Hokage."

"So you're banished?" Kankuro barely brought himself to ask.

Her only answer was a nodded.

The puppeteer dropped his head as he fought off the tears. Yuffie sadly smiled at the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked up and trapped her in a great big hug. She returned the favor and held her tears back from falling. Slowly she pulled away from Kankuro and smiled a sad one.

She turned her attention to Gaara and was surprise by the sight before her. Tears were poring down his cheeks as he had a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want her to leave him alone with his father, he rather she stayed then Dozo. Before she knew it he through his arms around her and trapped her in a bone crushing hug that she could barely breathe, but never complain about it. She hugged him back and rocked side to side a little to help easy the pain a little.

"I'll fix this, I promise." She whispered as she pulled away.

She smiled sadly at the two boys and left the hospital. Gaara felt like his world was falling apart before him. First he lost his title, then he was forbidden to see Sakura or his children unless he completed the mission maybe, and now Yuffie was walking out of his life. It was miracle that he didn't lose his insanity yet, maybe it was the help of his siblings or something.

"Gaara."

He looked up to see Temari standing in front of them with sadness in her eyes, like his.

"Father told me to tell you that you need to leave right now." She looked down at the floor.

"I see…" he paused for a moment. "Temari, can you give this to Sakura for me?"

The Sand Kunoichi looked up to see Gaara handing her a piece of paper. She nodded her head and took it from his hand.

"Come on Kankuro let's get this over with." And with that he disappeared in a swirl of sand with his brother following behind.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura smiled as she looked down at the three bundles sleeping in her arms. On the sides were the two boys, one in a blue blanket and the other in yellow, and the girl was in the middle in a pink blanket. They all had red hair sticking out from underneath the blankets; they also had her emerald eyes when she notices they were still awake earlier.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." she called over to the door.

Slowly the door opens to show Temari coming. The pink haired kunoichi was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Gaara but didn't linger on that thought for very long.

"Oh, Temari I wasn't expecting to see you. Where's Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Temari almost burst into tears as her question. She didn't know how to tell her that Gaara was forbidden to see her or the babies until he finished the mission, maybe. But the tears that threaten to fall were soon gone as she gazed at the three bundles in Sakura's arms.

"Oh they are so cute! Can I hold one of them?" Temari asked with joy in her voice.

Sakura happily nodded and handed her the yellow bundle.

"Who is this that I have." Temari crocked the baby.

"That's Sota and he is the youngest of the three." Sakura smiled.

"And the other two." Temari smiled down at the baby who looked like a smaller version of Gaara.

"Will girl is the second youngest and her name is Tsubaki, and this little guy in the blue blanket is the oldest of the three, but I don't have a name for him. Before the babies were born we picked out a few names and I picked out Sota for a boy and Tsubaki for a girl. And Gaara said that those names were fine with him, but now I have no name for this one, I was hoping to let Gaara pick one for him." Sakura looked down at the sleeping boy.

Temari soon burst into tears as she tried not to wake Sota.

"What's the matter Temari?" Sakura looked up at the blonde.

"Sakura… some thing… happened." said Temari.

------------------------------------------

"Looks like have everything that we need, are you ready Gaara?" Kankuro looked over to his brother.

The only answer that he got was a nodded from the red head, Kankuro could already tell that this mission was going to be one big blood bath. Gaara was sending out a deadly wave of chakra thirsting for blood. It seems that the demon inside him was furious just as the red head was.

They stood at the village grate and stared into the open desert that Gaara was in not to long ago.

"I heard that Yuffie left 45 minutes ago with Baki escorting her." Kankuro stated.

Gaara didn't answer as he stared at nothing. The first time in a long time Gaara felt cold and alone like when he was little.

"Let's go." With that the red head headed into the desert with his brother and the of shinobis behind him.

------------------------------------------

Tears pored down Sakura's face as she stared at the blonde kunoichi with disbelief.

"W-What…" Sakura coughed out a bit.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Gaara was furious when he heard the news." Temari place Sota in a crib.

The pink haired kunoichi lowered her head as the tears continued to fall. Temari took Tsubaki and the other boy from Sakura and placed them in the cribs next to Sakura's bed. Sakura didn't look up at Temari as she stared at her hands sitting on her lap.

"Sakura." Temari spoke but Sakura didn't lift her head. "Gaara wanted me to give you this.

She lifted her pink head up to see Temari holding out a piece of paper. Slowly Sakura reached out for it and took it from the blonde. Temari said good bye and left the room, figuring that Sakura needed time to think and read Gaara's note alone. Sakura unfolded the note and started to read it.

_Sakura_

_I'm sorry I took off on you when you need me the most, but I was afraid that you would end up like my mother and I couldn't handle the pain again. Just the thought of losing you scares me; you are my whole world after so I hope you forgive me._

_I'm also sorry that I couldn't be with you during the birth but my father and the council members wanted to have a word with me. I tried to get out of it but the idiots wouldn't let me see you or the babies, yes I know that we have triplets one of the nurses told me, and I must say I'm very surprise. I'm sure your as surprise as me and probably drained by it to._

_I wish I could see you and the triplets but my father has forbidden me to see all of you until I complete this stupid mission. But I promise I'll complete it and return home to see you and the babies. _

_I guess that were using both of the names you chose, which is fine with because they are wonderful names. But that leaves out our other little boy doesn't it. Did you remember that name I came up with but you thought it was a joke and laughed, will I was serious but decided not to tell you. If it's alright with you I want to name him that, after the man that changed my life forever and help me meet you._

_So please forgive me for my stupid mistakes and tell our children I'll be home soon._

_Love you forever,_

_Gaara_

Sakura smiled a sad one and looked over to the boy with the blue blanket. She pulled his crib to her and smiled down at the sleeping boy.

"Naru," a tear escaped. "That's your name, after mine and your father's best friend, Naruto Uzumaki."

**I thought Naru was cute name and please review.**

**And on sale for $13.99 are Dozo dolls with a stabing knife, and if you order now I'll through in 'Voodoo doll's for idiots'. And also on sale are hug me Gaara dolls for $9.99, so order now before there all gone.**


	13. Chapter 13:Old ways

**I got nothing to say at the moment.**

Chapter 13: Old ways

"Don't cry Sota it's alright." Sakura bounced the little boy.

Sota was crying nonstop and was the hardest of the three to put to sleep. It wasn't easy for Sakura taking care of all three of them, but at least Temari was here to help her when she needed it.

It's been four months now since the babies were born and she still hasn't seen or heard from Gaara. It seems that when ever he was finished with a dangerous mission he was sent on another with Kankuro or Temari. The two siblings would take turns helping Sakura with the babies and going with Gaara. The pink haired kunoichi was a bit happy to hear a little news about her husband from them, but would so badly wanted to see him.

"How are you doing Temari?" She called over to the blonde.

"Doing well, Naru and Tsubaki are sound asleep." Temari emerged from the nursery and head to Sakura and Gaara's room, where the pink haired kunoichi was with a crying Sota.

"Well at lest two out of three are sleeping." Sakura laughed a little, a tired laugh.

"Why don't you give him to me so you can rest a little Sakura, you been up almost all night." The sand kunoichi asked.

"Are you sure Temari?" Sakura asked with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Sure." The blonde nodded.

Sakura smiled and carefully handed the little red head boy to her sister-in-law. Letting out a huge yawn Sakura over to her bed and lied down on it as Temari left.

The blonde closed the bedroom doors behind her and head down the stairs with Sota still crying. She headed to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of milk out of the fridge and warmed it up in the microwave. She tested on her arm to see it was at the right temperature to give to baby and fed it to Sota.

The little boy stopped crying and downed the bottle of milk. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as he was finally quiet. She looked down at her little nephew and smiled at him. It's funny that he and Naru looked like a younger version of Gaara.

Gaara…

Temari frowned as she wondered how he and Kankuro were doing and couldn't help but worry a little. The last mission she was on with Gaara worried her. He acted a little strange then normal, like he wanted to go on a killing spree and didn't care who he was killing. That psychopath grin of his showed up on that mission, but just for a moment. But even if it was for a moment it scared her to death, she was afraid that he might turn towards her and try to kill her… like the old days.

Noticing that the bottle was empty, she placed it in the sink and rocked Sota back and forth as he still cried. Why wouldn't he go to sleep like his brother and sister?

----------------------------------------

Kankuro felt a wave of panic wash over him as he watched Gaara transforming before his eyes. The puppeteer almost felt pity for the enemy ninja to face Gaara at this state, almost. But the point was it was a long time since Kankuro saw Gaara like this. If it was possible the red head was slowly returning back to his old self since he was twelve, and that's what scared Kankuro.

It seems that Gaara has forgotten everything that has happen to him. He as forgotten being the Kazekage, Naruto knocking some since into him, Yuffie teaching and caring for them, him or Temari… even Sakura and the babies.

Looking over at the rest of their team Kankuro saw their men quivering in fear. It was indeed something to be afraid of when Gaara was like this, in this form that he wished to never see his brother in.

Gaara killed his last victim as the blood splat across his face. Oh how he missed the feel of blood on his face, his victim's blood. Yes it's been far too long since he was like this again, what made him stop again? Oh well it doesn't matter anymore he'll make sure that he stays this way for good.

He soon turned back to normal and walked towards his so called team. Quickly the men parted as Gaara continued to walk. He didn't even bother to glace at Kankuro as he past him. What's the point; his brother was worthless and didn't deserve to be called a shinobi like the rest of these clowns.

"Let's go." The red head said in a cold voice and took off.

The puppeteer let out a sigh and followed his younger with the rest of their team behind them.

-----------------------------------------

Temari quickly raced towards the Kazekage tower as she dodged the people in the street to get there.

She had just received word that her brother had returned from there mission and were reporting to their father. The blonde just prayed that this was the last mission Gaara was on for a while and was able to see Sakura and the babies. Temari never approved of Dozo's method to control the demon inside Gaara like this. It was cruel and not right. Her brother had the right to see his own children when they were born. But sadly he was taken away from that right because of their father and the council members.

Quickly she ran through the front doors of the tower and looked around for her brothers. It didn't take her long to spot her face paint brother sitting in a chair with no wounds. Letting out a sigh of relief she jogged over to her brother.

"Kankuro, thank god you are alright." She hugged him.

"Jesse not so tight Temari." The puppeteer wiggled out.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I was so worried about you and Gaara. You two have been gone for almost two weeks, I was really starting to worry." said the sand kunoichi.

"Yeah, sorry about that it's just…" Kankuro paused for a moment and quickly looked around before he pulled is sister down the hall where it was a little private. "I'm worried Temari."

"About what?" she asked.

"It's Gaara; I'm worried about him he's… changed." Kankuro looked down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" she titled her head to the side.

"Well at the being of the mission he started to become colder then usual. Remember when you told me that you saw that psychotic smile that he had when we were little." Temari nodded. "Well I saw it… more then once on the mission."

The blonde kunoichi froze as she stared at Kankuro.

"At nights when we were sleeping, sometimes I would wake up and find him staring out at nothing, with that bloodlust gaze when he had when he was twelve. And somewhere on the mission he threaten one of our Jonin if he got in his way, he would kill him. And close at the end of our mission he went on one of his killing spree that made me sick to my stomach." The brunet held his stomach.

Temari continued to stare at Kankuro with disbelieve. How could this happen to their little brother so fast? But the real question was why this was happening. It did seem like Gaara has forgotten everything the last few years.

"Where is he Kankuro?" the blonde kunoichi asked.

But before he could answer they heard someone behind them and whipped to see Gaara. Temari felt a cold shiver run down her spine as he stared at her with those cold dead eyes. She hadn't seen that look from him in ages and forgot how much it terrified her. It almost seemed like he wanted to kill them.

"What are you two doing?" the red head asked in a cold dead tone.

"Umm, well… we were just talking ab-I don't care what you two idiots where talking about, I just want to tell Temari we have mission in three days." Gaara cut his older brother off.

"Umm… Gaara did father say you can come home yet?" Temari asked.

"No, and why would I want to go there when there is nothing waiting for me at that dump." With that Gaara left them.

Temari and Kankuro stood in the hall dumbfounded at Gaara's words. Did he not care of Sakura or the babies? No, he loved Sakura with all his heart and would do anything to see his children. But it seems that he has forgotten them during the A-class missions and all the blood.

"Did he really mean that?" the puppeteer looked at the sand kunoichi.

"No… he just has forgotten them because of these stupid missions. And in a way this is how he is handling with all his loses." Temari sighed.

"You think." Her brother asked.

His only answer was a nodded.

------------------------------------------

"Oh why wont you go to sleep?" said a tired Sakura.

Little Sota had been crying for hours and wouldn't stop. He had been crying none stop last night and Sakura was tired. She bounce the little baby boy in her arms as she walked in little circles in the nursery.

"Shhh, its ok Sota, its ok." She whispered to the baby.

But no matter what she did he would not stop. Naru and Tsubaki were both in the playpen as they watched their mother coo their brother to sleep.

"Please stop crying for mommy." Now Sakura started to cry.

-----------------------------------------

Temari paid very little attention to the meeting that she and Kankuro attended to. Their father wanted them to attend to every single meeting because they were on the most dangerous and important missions with Gaara.

Speaking of Gaara the blonde had not seen him since the hallway and worried that he might do something that would get himself in trouble. But yet again he could careless if he did get in trouble, no one would dare to speak to him in the condition that he was in.

Letting out a sigh she tried to pay attention to the meeting but failed miserably. Nothing could get her attention.

"Lord Kazekage!" a Jonin burst in.

That sure got her attention.

"What is it? It better be important." Dozo asked.

"It is my lord. It seems that the Hokage as decided to pay you a visit and he doesn't seem to happy about something." The Jonin spoke.

The sand siblings looked at each in disbelieve at the news that they heard. Could the loud mouth blonde have heard the news about Gaara?

"WHERE IS HE!!!"

**Yeah, it's Naruto to the rescue!**

**And in case if you don't understand, Gaara is going though some painful emotional loses that he can't hadle. And the only way he can handle it is going back to his cruel self. But he doesn't realize it. Does that came any since?**


	14. Chapter 14:Gaara’s punishment

**Sorry that I took so long to update I've been very busy. I think this is one of the longest chapters so far in this story and I hope you guys like it. Also I think I'm getting close to the end of this story, like 4 or 5 chapters or so.**

Chapter 14: Gaara's punishment

"Where the hell is he!" Naruto burst through the doors.

Temari and Kankuro would have smiled as they saw the blonde but couldn't do it in front of their father. Temari was relieved that Naruto was here, Yuffie must have told him what was happening and knew that Naruto might be able to do something. Let's just hope he can do something to help her brother.

"Lord Hokage, what a pleasant surprise." The older Kage greeted the younger one.

"Don't give me that!" Naruto shouted.

"Is something troubling you?" Dozo asked calmly.

"You bet there is." Naruto spat out at he took a seat at the end of the table.

The council members quickly got up from their seats and stood on the side lines with Temari and Kankuro. It was easy to say that it was going to be nasty.

"I want to know is why is it that you became the Kazekage again when Gaara left for like three days." Naruto demanded to know.

"This village need a leader and couldn't wait for my son to return." Dozo answered.

"But why did you strip him of his title? Why couldn't you just take over for a little bit?" that blonde asked again.

But Dozo said nothing and it seems that the council members weren't going to either. Naruto looked over to Temari and Kankuro to see if they could give him answer but they were just as clueless as him.

"I see…" the blonde Hokage mumbled and placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. "I also want to know is why you would let him see his wife Sakura, or the babies!?"

Let's see him get out of this one and he better have a good answer.

"I see them as… rewards for the end of his missions." He calmly answered.

"R-Rewards!" Naruto stood up and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Naruto please calm down." Hinata quickly walked over to her husband and turned to the Fourth. "Please forgive my husbands; he has been very stress lately. We'll leave you all so you could return to your meeting."

With that said Hinata dragged Naruto out as Temari and Kankuro follow them. Once they were far enough from the meeting room Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata why did you do that!?" Naruto asked angrily

"Because Naruto you weren't thinking strait. You need to remember to keep the peace between the villages. And I hate to say this but… this is not our concern." The white-eyed girl said sadly.

"I do wish you would make it your concern." Temari spoke up.

"Really why?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each with worry and looked back at Naruto.

"It Gaara, we're really worried about him. Ever since Sakura had the triplets Gaara has been sent off on high rank missions none stop. Temari and I take turns going with him as the other stays and helps Sakura. But lately we notice that he's…" Kankuro looked down at the floor.

"He's what?" Hinata asked this time.

"Slowly… going back to his old self." Temari finished for her brother.

"When you say his old self you don't mean…" the Hokage's eyes widen.

"Going back to being a killing machine, yes." The puppeteer frowned.

Naruto was shocked by this sudden news. I mean he was still very shocked when Yuffie told him what was happening in Suna while she was still there, but this just tops everything. The blonde Hokage frowned as he remembered what the red head was like when they were twelve. Naruto never wanted to see Gaara like that, he's above that now and has more control over the demon now. But it seems that Gaara's sanity was slowly slipping through his fingers the longer he stays away from his family.

"It might be best if you guys check into a hotel for the night and try again tomorrow. Father is going to be busy pretty much all night." The blonde kunoichi spoke.

"Yeah… we'll see you guys later." Naruto said gloomy and walk away with his wife.

---------------------------------------

It was late; Gaara wasn't sure how late it was but he didn't really care. He sat on the tallest building in the village, which was Kazekage tower and looked over this pathetic village. Why in the world is he doing all these high rank missions again? Oh yes, now he remembers, for the blood.

Oh how he missed the feel of warm fresh blood on his face. There was no better feeling then that, nothing. A psychotic grin appeared on his face as he jumped down from the tower. He was given orders to stay at the tower at all times but he needed to feed his bloodlust first.

He jumped from roof top to roof top, looking for anything to become his prey. But sadly the streets were empty and no one was awake during this time. He frown and grew angry at this but kept on looking until, he heard a cry, a cry of a baby.

'A baby…? Noisy little thing.' Gaara thought and sprint off towards the noise.

He soon found the house that the baby was in and slipped through an open window. He didn't really pay attention to the house that he entered, just that the noise was getting on his nerves. Quietly and quickly he slipped down the hall and came to a room that looked like a nursery.

He looked over the dark and could tell that it was very colorful even if it was dark. He narrowed is eyes at a crib and slowly walked over to it. Normally he wouldn't touch a baby but this one was getting on his nerves. He smirked evilly as he pictured the faces of the parents when they find their baby dead and its blood everywhere. Shukaku was wishing evilly little things that only made his smirk bigger. He came to crib and kept his smirk as he looked down at the baby.

But what he saw made his eyes widen and drop his smirk, even Shukaku became quiet. Inside he found a baby boy with blood red hair like his and crying his eyes out.

Gaara wasn't sure but he suddenly wanted to hold the baby. Slowly he picked the baby boy and cradled the little boy in his arms. Gaara rocked him back and forth never taking his eyes off of him. Slowly the baby stopped cry and opened his emerald eyes and stared up at Gaara.

'Those eyes look so familiar.' Gaara thought to himself.

Suddenly the baby boy burst into a fit of giggles and hugged Gaara. Gaara smile at the little boy and couldn't help but let a warm and wonderful feeling wash over him.

"Let go of my son!"

Gaara's eyes widen as a picture of a pink haired girl with emerald eyes standing front of him with determination. Slowly he turned around not to see that little girl but a woman.

"S-Sakura" the red head shuttered out.

"Gaara…" Sakura's eyes widen when she saw who it was. "Gaara!"

She dropped a kunai knife that was in her hand and ran towards her husband with tears in her eyes. She hugged him on his left side because he was holding the baby in his right arm.

Gaara froze at the sudden contact but quickly wrapped his left arm around her and hugged her back. He buried (I think that's right) his face in her pink hair and pulled her close to him.

"Gaara I thought I would never see you again." Sakura cried in his shoulder.

"Neither did I, I'm so sorry that I couldn't see you sooner." He titled her head up a bit and kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him and whipped her tears away. "It's alright; I know you couldn't help it."

"So," He looked down at the sleeping baby, "who is this that I have?"

"Let's see, that's little Sota you have and… he's not crying… How in the world did you make him stop crying?! I have tried everything and he still cried." Sakura stared in amazement.

But Gaara just shrugged and wasn't sure himself how the baby fell asleep.

"Well put him back in the crib and I'll show you your daughter and your other son." She smiled happily.

Gaara nodded and carefully placed Sota in the crib and pulled his blue blanket over him. He kissed his son's forehead and turned to Sakura who smiling at him. She grabbed his hand led him to the other side of the room where two more cribs were.

"This one," She pulled him over to the left one, "is Tsubaki."

He looked down at the crib and saw his little girl fast asleep.

"She looks a lot like you." He whispered to Sakura.

"You really think so." Sakura asked, not taking her eyes off of her.

Tsubaki stirred a little in her sleep but did not wake. Sakura smile and strolled over to the other crib without Gaara. The red head didn't notice Sakura was gone as he continued to gaze down at his little girl.

"What are you doing up?" he heard Sakura's sweet voice and looked over to his right. He watched her reach into the crib and picks up a boy that looked exactly like Sota and a lot like Tsubaki. But what can you expect, there triplets after all.

"And this little guy is Naru." Sakura bounced him in her arms.

"You used the name I pick I see." He walked over to Sakura and Naru.

"Of course, I think it's a great name." Sakura looked up at her husband. "You want to hold him?"

Gaara nodded and took Naru from his wife. The little boy stared up at Gaara with his emerald eyes, not sure what to make of Gaara. The older red head stared back at Naru to, wondering what Naru thought of him. But that was soon answered by a smile and hug from the little boy.

"They're going to like you more then me." Sakura pouted a bit.

"Am sure Tsubaki will still like you more." Gaara tickled Naru and was reward with a burst of giggles.

"True, I still have my little girl." She looked over to the crib and notice that Tsubaki was a wake to. "Hey sweetie, you want to meet your daddy."

Gaara looked over to the little girl and smiled sweetly. He traded with Sakura and now held the little girl in his arms. Like Naru she stared up at Gaara with her emerald eyes wondering who he is. But unlike Naru she let out a huge yawn and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"They need their rest." The pink haired woman placed Naru in his crib.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement and place Tsubaki back in her crib. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead good night.

He stared down at the little girl and slowly shifted his gaze to his wife and Naru. When he took on the S class missions he somehow forgot his reasons to complete them, of course he thought that he was doing it to feed his bloodlust. But now he remembered his true reason. He was doing it to see his family, his new born children and his wonderful wife. How could he forget them so easily?

"Come on Gaara let's go to bed." Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the nursery.

Gaara was a little disappointed that he had to leave but didn't say anything and let Sakura pull them to their room. She let go of his hand and crawled into bed and let out a yawn. Gaara changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed with Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the favor and snuggled up to his chest. He watched her drift off to sleep with a smile as he went into a deep meditation.

----------------------------------------

"Sakura, Gaara wake up!"

Gaara broke out of his meditation at the sound of the banging on the door. He growled in frustration and got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Gaara you have to get out of here now." It was his sister.

"What's going on?" a drowsy Sakura asked from behind Gaara.

"Gaara you need to get away from the house befor-" Temari was cut off by the knock on the front door down stairs.

The red head past his sister and ignored her silent protest to answer the door. He soon arrived at the front and opened it to be greeted by the village's best ninja.

"What do you all want?" he glared at them a bit.

"Gaara of the Desert, you are here by under arrest for disobeying the Kazekage's orders." said the captain.

For a split second Gaara's eyes widen a bit but was quickly gone. He knew that his father ordered him to stay away from Sakura and the babies. But he could careless about his father and his stupid orders. The only reason he followed them in the first place was of his new family. He wanted to be with them so bad, to see Sakura's beautiful smile, and play with the triplets and watching them grow.

"And for breaking the orders of the Kazekage you will suffer the punishment." The co-captain said.

'Punishment?' Sakura thought as fear took over her.

Temari and Sakura watched from a few feet away with worried looks. Sakura did not like the idea of Gaara being punished for seeing her or the triplets. She looked over to the blonde and saw the look of fear on her face and did not like it at all. Did Temari know something that she didn't?

"And what makes you think I'll come with you so easily. You know I can kill you all so easily." He smirked evilly.

The captain gulped. "If you don't… then we will take your eldest child and he will suffer the punishment."

"NO!!! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING ANYONE OF YOU NEAR NARU!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as Temari held her back.

"Sakura, that's enough." Gaara said calmly.

The pink haired woman fell silent as she heard Gaara voice. Temari let go of her but held onto Sakura's hand, fearing for what awaits for her brother.

"Fine, I'll go." The red head walked out.

He lifted his wrist up together in front of him and they soon tied them together. The red head looked back at Sakura and Temari, giving them a look that said _'I'll be ok.' _Two shinobis slowly grabbed Gaara by the arms to make sure he makes no attempt to leave, and soon sprinted off.

"Temari what's going on?" Sakura turned to her sister-in-law.

But what she saw totally through her off. Temari was crying, she fell to the ground in a sitting position and wept.

"Temari…" she kneeled down.

"Sakura… there's something I need to tell you about the punishment." Temari whipped her tears. "When ever a shinobi disobeys an order from the Kazekage they are punished. The punishment is thirteen lashes with a whip that has three ends and is blazing hot. And Gaara…" she cried hard this time. "Gaara… disobeyed our father by seeing you when he was not aloud to."

Sakura's eyes widen in horror and fell to the ground a bit as her knees go weak. But she caught herself before she hit the floor hard. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Temari's words replayed in her head. A wave of fear washed over her as imaged what Gaara will go through.

Everything was becoming one huge nightmare.

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! -hides in a corner.-**

**Anyway I'm going to take a little break from writing stories and just read some. Right now I'm into Bleach and I've lost the will to write at the moment. But don't worry, I will write again soon.**

**Also I want to point out that Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach and Tsunade from Naruto are a lot a like. I mean they got a huge chest, hate doing paperwork and to make some else do and drink a _lot._ Dose anyone else agree with me?**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15:Hope

**I have nothing to say at this point**

Chapter 15: Hope

Darkness was all he could see. Gaara laid on his stomach on the prison floor as his back was throbbing in pain. The punishment was brutal as he expected to be. His back was bleeding and burnt from the whip marks, it was easy to say that he'll get some nasty scars later.

The punishment seemed too lasted for hours to Gaara even though it was like 10 or 15 minutes. But it seemed that every minute turned into ever hour for him.

His half opened eyes stared out into the darkness as his fuzzy mind wondered. How in the world did this happen to him? He was the Fifth Kazekage! But look at him now, some old dog that was beaten into a blood pulp for disobeying his master. Great now he was a dog. The great Gaara of The Desert was a dog to his country now.

'I have fallen…' his mind continued to wonder.

Fallen from the cliff of acceptation and love that he has reach to now only to continue to fall into the darkness of hate and rejection. How much farther could he fall now? Everything has been taken away from him what more could they do to him? They took his title, his pride, his sanity and his family. What was left? Nothing…

"I have fallen so far…" he whispered.

Maybe this was a dream? One big nightmare that he seems to can't wake up from. No… the pain on his back was too real to be a dream. But he didn't regret taking the punishment; he was able to protect his son. But how much longer will his children be safe before they are trained to become killers like him? And their grandfather wouldn't hesitate for turning them to be like their father.

No. Gaara never wanted his children to be like him. He made to many mistakes that he wish he could fix, but couldn't. And he didn't want his children to make the same mistakes he did and regret them the rest of their lives. They would have a bright future and Gaara would make sure of that. But how could he do anything?

"How much farther will I have to fall…?" he closed his eyes.

'**What a mess.'**

'Shukaku?'

'**I'm here boy. Can you move?'**

'No, my body feels so numb from the pain.' The red head answer.

The demon let out a sigh. **'I thought as much, you after all took on the punishment you stupid boy.'**

'I had no chose they were going to take Naru an-** I know and I'm proud of you.'**

That through Gaara through a lop Shukaku never shows his soft side.

As if reading Gaara's mind the demon answered his unspoken question.

'**The triplets are as much as mine as they are yours. It is the male's responsibility to watch over his mate and offspring after all.'**

A small smile appeared on Gaara's face as he soon drifted off to sleep. But beforehe could he heard the sound of a door opening and light filling the dark room. He then heard a gasp and footsteps running over to him.

"Gaara!"

He recognized that voice but couldn't place a figure on who it was. He soon felt his body being moved carefully towards the light. He closed his eyes at the blinding light and continued to hear more voices.

"How is he?"

"I don't know but his back is in really bad shape."

"I can't believe they did this to him!"

"Is he still awake?"

"I don't know… Gaara can you hear me?"

The red head slowly opened his eyes to only have them closed again by the light. Opening his eyes again he saw two figures looking down at him. Once his vision became clear he saw that it was his brother and sister.

"Temari… Kankuro…?" Gaara said weakly.

"Oh Gaara thank god your awake." Temari started to cry.

"Here Gaara drink this." Kankuro pulled out a cantina and help Gaara drink it.

Gaara wasn't really surprise to see his siblings here to get him but a little piece of him was surprise. After all when he was growing up his siblings ignored and never paid attention to him.

"How's he doing?"

Gaara looked over Temari's shoulder to see Naruto enter.

"Naruto… what are you doing… here?" Gaara sat up a bit.

"Hinata and I came as soon as Yuffie told us what was happening here. I can't believe what they are putting you through." Naruto smiled a bit.

The red head gave him a weak nod and took another sip of water. Kankuro helped his brother to sit up as Temari quickly treated his back with Naruto's help. Though Naruto wasn't a great medic like Sakura he still learned to be one to become Hokage. It was the rule of their village. Both the blondes worked fast before anyone realized they were here, it was agents the law to visit the prisoners, let alone heal them.

"I think that should do it for now." Naruto mumbled to Temari.

"You three done?"

Kankuro, Temari and Naruto jumped a bit and whipped their heads towards the door at the new voice. But they soon relaxed when they was it was just Baki.

"You three got here quicker then I thought." Baki walked in a bit.

"Yeah we just so worried." Temari rubbed the back of her head.

"Did anyone follow you?" Kankuro asked.

"Sadly… yes." Baki stepped aside and let in three of the oldest council members.

Gaara weakly glared at them as he tried to sit up by himself. These three had been around for a long time since the Third Kazekage and been loyal to the Kage no matter what.

Both Temari and Naruto made a move to say something but were beaten by one of the elders.

"We just came to talk to Gaara if he will listen to us."

The red head looked back at Naruto and his siblings for a moment and looked back at the council members.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Gaara asked.

The three elders smiled a bit and walked in the room.

"We want you back Gaara, as the Kazekage again." The one with white beard spoke.

Gaara stared at them with wide eyes as he couldn't believe what he just heard. They wanted him back as their ruler? But why, they had his father.

"Your father was a good leader in the past but his time of duty came to an end when you became the Kazekage. But now we are very disappointed with the rest of the council." said the bald one.

"When your father returned the rest of the council wanted to relict him leader again. But the three of us tried to make them see that there was no way around it to make him leader again." said the short one.

"But when you left they got this silly idea you would never return and needed a leader right away, and placed your father back in power. But even though he was a past Kage he wasn't as a great leader as you were Gaara." The bearded man spoke again.

"You… you all thought that I was a great leader." Gaara's eyes widen again.

"Yes Gaara, you help this village reach a new level that the past Kazekages could not reach. We are also proud at where you are today back then when you were a child. You showed everyone that you were not a monster but a human being. Look at you, you are a married man now have three wonderful children. And the whole village adores Sakura." The beard man smiled.

"You three want me back?" Gaara asked.

"Yes Gaara, but it's not just us, half of the village wants you back as our leader." said the short man.

Were there people then outside his family that cared for him? Did half of the village really believe in him?

"Alright, say I did want to be the Kazekage again. How am I going to take the title back from my father?" the red head asked again.

"We did some research on that." The bald man spoke. "It seems that the only way to become a Kage or might be chosen to be one is to fight the previous Kage."

"Oh yeah, I've done that with old lady Tsunade." Naruto spoke up. "When I was sure I was strong enough I challenge the Fifth Hokage. The battle was long and brutal and sadly I lost at the end. But she was very pleased at how strong I have gotten and told me that I was going to be the next leader of our village."

"Yes what Lord Hokage said is true. But if you defeat your father in battle you will be able reclaim your title." said the bearded man.

Gaara stared down at the ground as he replayed what he just heard. If he defeated his father he'll be the Kazekage again, and everything will go back to normal. But what if he doesn't defeat his father? What will happen to him if he lost? No he will not lose; he will not become the dog for his village under his father's control. He will get everything back that he has worked so hard for.

"I'll do it."

**Look like things are looking up for Gaara.**

**I'm sad to say that this story to is coming to an end, about two or three more chapters left. So don't miss out or you'll regret it! Because the next one is going get ruff!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16:Show down

**Haha! It's finally here people, the moment you all have been waiting for!**

Chapter 16: Show down

The three elders had to pulled a lot of strings to keep the shinobis quiet that were guarding Gaara's cell. Temari and Kankuro took Gaara over to the hotel that Naruto and Hinata were staying at so he could heal up. Baki was giving fake reports to Dozo about Gaara's condition and his behavior. But when ever Dozo didn't by it the three elders on Gaara's side would find a way to keep the Fourth away from the cells.

With the help of Shukaku Gaara was able to heal faster so he would be able to face his father. The demon to was very eager to face the man who put him in Gaara, he wanted to rip the man to pieces. Not only did he trap Shukaku in the red head but he took his pups and mate away from him to. As much as the triplets and Sakura were Gaara's they were the sand demons to, and when they were taken away they were both furious.

It didn't take long for Gaara to recover from his punishment, the lashes on his back were healed now and his energy has returned. He was ready to take on his old man now and show him that he should have _never_ mess with him.

Gaara was lying on the living room couch that came with the hotel room. Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in the other room that was the master bedroom. The red head looked out the window and stared at the half lit moon. Tomorrow was the day he will challenge his father and reclaim everything he lost. The elders that were helping him had it prepared for him so the other council members wouldn't protest.

'Tomorrow then…'

'**Indeed, we will make him pay for sure.'**

Gaara said no more as he continued to stare out at the moon.

----------------------------------------------

The day finally arrived and Gaara was eager to fight. His siblings helped him slip into the Kazekage tower without anyone knowing. The three elders told him that they, along with Naruto will be in a meeting with his father and rest of the council, so that would be the perfect time to do it.

There was no way Gaara was going to show any weakness, he'll make sure that his father will pay.

He glanced back at his siblings to see them with worried looks, it seems that they were nervous about this, and they should be. This was not only a big risk for him but his siblings to; they were supporting their baby brother which is bad in their father's book. Dozo made sure that Temari and Kankuro never went anywhere near Gaara, let alone help him and if they did they would be punished.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Gaara told his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro did just that but barely. They both took deep breaths and smiled a bit.

The trio quickly headed to the meeting room as they kept themselves hidden. Thankfully there was no one around so it made it easier for them. Soon they came upon outside the meeting room.

"Temari, Kankuro." Gaara whispered. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Kankuro whispered back.

"There is a good chance that I might kill him." He stared at his siblings.

There was a silence among the siblings as they stared blankly at each other. Gaara didn't mind though, he understood that this was a lot to take in and they might not like the idea. But Gaara did, since he was born he couldn't wait to take his father's live with his own hands. But if his siblings did not agree then he'll respect their wishes and hold back his bloodlust.

"It's alright Gaara." Temari spoke up.

That was a surprise; he didn't expect them to say that.

"You two are sure?" Gaara asked with concern.

"Of course we are Gaara." Kankuro placed his on Gaara's shoulder. "We know what he put you though when you were younger and what he is doing now. All we want is to see you happy."

The red head stared at his siblings for a moment before a smile appeared. "Thanks."

They both grinned and stood beside their brother no matter what. Gaara was thankful to have siblings like them; he wouldn't know what to do without them.

Shifting his gaze back to the door his emotionless face returned as he grabbed on the door hands. With one swift movement he opened the doors and walked in with his siblings.

The meeting came to a halt when Gaara walked in. The council members were surprise to see Gaara walked in with his siblings, expect for Naruto and the three elders.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the council members asked.

But Gaara ignored him as he took a step further and narrowed his eyes at his father.

"I challenge you," Gaara pointed to Dozo, "The Fourth Kazekage to reclaim the title Fifth Kazekage."

"WHAT!?! You can't do that!" one of the younger members yelled.

"You can only become a Kage if we agree or the Kazekage decides!" another shouted.

"Actually." The beard man stood up with a smile. "He can do it. If a ninja challenges the Kage from their village they can have a chance to become or might become the next Kage."

"He's right." Naruto spoke this time. "I fought Tsunade to get the chance to become Hokage. Sadly I lose but Tsunade was impressed by my strength that she named me the next Hokage."

The council members looked at each other trying to find away around this, but knew that there was none.

"I accept." Dozo spoke.

------------------------------------------------

'This is it.' Gaara narrowed his eyes.

His father accepts his challenge for the title Kazekage. Many of the council members protested this, but the three elderly council members on Gaara's side told them differently. Once a Kage accepts a challenge there's no turning back, the only way out is to win. And for Gaara, he plans more then to win.

Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and the council members stood on the side lines on one of the largest training grounds. Gaara and Dozo took their positions on the other side of the training grounds and got into fitting position.

They stared down each other as the wind blew by, waiting for any sigh to give the signal to start.

Suddenly hundreds of kunai flew towards Gaara, but his sand came rushing in and protected him. Once the sand was lowered the red head was blasted by a sudden wind that made him fall backwards 15 feet and received several cuts. This was going to be a long fight…

---------------------------------------------

"Hinata do you think Gaara will win?" Sakura asked as she rocked Naru to sleep.

Naruto asked Hinata to tell Sakura what was happening today and stay with her. At first the white eyed woman wasn't to sure if Sakura should know the plan but Naruto soon explained to her that Sakura should have the right to know. After all Gaara was doing this for his family to.

"I'm sure he will; just remember his fighting for you and your children." Hinata smiled down at Tsubaki in her arms.

"I know but still I can't help but worry." The pink haired woman placed the little boy in his crib.

"I know how you feel?" Hinata handed her Tsubaki. "I worry all the time when Naruto goes on dangerous missions. I always fear that one day he wouldn't return. But before he leaves, he always tells me that he does it for me, to protect me and our village. They do it for us Sakura."

"Yeah, your right." Sakura picked up Sota. "Hey Sota, do you know your daddy is fighting for us?"

The little boy giggled that made Sakura and Hinata smile.

----------------------------------------------

The battle lasted for hours and no one knew how long they been at it. Blood covered the sandy ground with Dozo's and Gaara's blood to. The red head was surprise that his father was able to get past his shield and strike him. But of course Gaara would return the favor. Gaara's chakra was running low and fast. He might be able to have enough for one attack and that's it.

'One more and I'm out.'

'**Then we'll make this one count.'**

'But what attack his strong enough to take him out?'

'**The one you been working on.'**

'But I don't know if it will work. Sure it's powerful enough to take him out, but I haven't practice very much.'

'**Will it's time to find out, get him boy!' **Shukaku cheered.

Shukaku was right it's now or never. It was time to try the new justus. The justus was a lot like Naruto's Rasengan, but the difference is that it's a swirling ball of sand mixed with chakra. And sadly he only had practice it three times.

Gaara brought his hands together, but not touching and started to form a sand ball moving at an amazing speed.

"I can't let you win."

The red head looked up and narrowed his eyes at the Fourth.

"You should have never been the next Kazekage. You are still the same blood thirst killer you were when you were only twelve. You will destroy this village and everyone in it, because you are still a monster and always will." said Dozo.

His words cut Gaara deep, but he didn't loose his focus. He needed to concentrate on this because the slightest mistake will cost him.

'That should about to it.' He looked up at his father with a hate full glare.

"Your words… don't mean anything to me father." Gaara started to charge for him. "Because now I know the truth, I know who the real monster here is!"

And with that he attacked…

**I'm not good with fights so I'll let you guys be creative and decide who it goes.**

**One chapter left people!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17:A trip

**Haha, this story is finally over I'm so happy, enjoy!**

Chapter 17: A trip

The sun shined down on the little village of Suna, but surprisingly it wasn't to hot like on some days. A little red head girl that was six years old stared up at the clear blue sky and watched a flow of birds past by. Looking forward she noticed that they had almost reached their destination.

She looked down at her brothers that were holding on to their mother's hands as they carried flowers. Unlike her brothers that were walking on the ground she was riding on the shoulders of a tall man. She always liked to ride on his shoulders it made her feel taller and superior to her brothers.

They entered The Suna Cemetery and took the left path as they past many tombstones. The red head girl never really liked coming here, it freaked her out that there were dead people here that might come to life and eat her. Yes it might sound a little too scary for a little girl her age to think about but it was her older brother's fault, he likes to watch scary movies.

They soon came to the past Kazekage section of the cemetery. They had the largest tombstones in the graveyard to honor their past rulers. They came to one of them and stood in front of it.

The two red head boys looked up at their mother with questionable looks. She smiled at them and nodded her head. They both smiled and walked over to the grave and laid their flowers on the soil. The little girl handed her flowers, which she held in her hand, to her mother as she was still sitting on the man's shoulders.

The woman walked over to the grave with a bit of a frown on her face and placed the flower with other ones. She bowed her and said a little prayer in her head before she returned to her children and the man.

"Mommy why are you so sad when we come here?" one of the red head boys asked.

"Will," she kneed down to the boy's level. "It brings back painful memories that I wish would have never happen."

"Are you still sad now?" the other boy asked.

"No of course not." Their mother smiled.

"That's nice, aunty Temari said that it's not good for a blossom to be sad. She said it would lose its pink." the same boy that asked if she was still sad.

"Your not going to lose your hair are you mommy?" the other asked.

"No of course not. I wouldn't lose my hair Sota." Sakura laughed.

Both Naru and Sota smiled and hugged their mother. Sakura happily returned the hug and kissed the top of their heads. Slowly she pulled away and looked over to Tsubaki riding on the tall man's shoulders. Sakura soon frowned as she knew what was going through his head, after all it was just as hard for him then it is for her.

Tsubaki stared at the tombstone and tried to read what it said but couldn't because she was still six years old after all. She looked down to see the tall man's face and noticed that he was frowning. Was there something she didn't know about their family member they visited every year?

"You ok daddy?" Tsubaki asked.

Gaara broke out of his thoughts and smiled at the little girl on his shoulders.

"Yes I'm fine Tsubaki." He smiled.

After about ten minutes they left the cemetery and head home. Tsubaki was on the ground with her brothers as they walked in front of their parents. Gaara and Sakura held hands as they walked behind their children with smiles.

Sakura looked out the corner of her eye and noticed that her husband was a bit gloomy.

"You ok Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked over to his wife and smiled a bit. "Yeah, it's just strange you know. It's been six years now since I reclaim everything and…" he paused for a moment, "Killed him."

Sakura frowned as she watched him stared at the ground. Wrapping her arms around his arm she snuggled up to him and smiled sweetly.

"Gaara, I know it's hard but you did what you had to do. No one blamed you when you killed your father." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know but… I feel like I just proved him right for being a monster on that day." The older red head looked up at the sky.

"Gaara, your not a monster, he was the monster. He was the reason why your life was so hard and you became a killer. I think everyone realizes that now." Sakura smiled.

Gaara didn't say anything and just smiled at her kind words. He kissed her softly on the lips and looked up ahead him to see his three children. His smile grew bigger as knew that they would have to send them off to the academy very soon to become fine shinobis.

Yes everything was looking up for him again. He became the Fifth Kazekage again, was able to be with Sakura and his children, Yuffie was able to come visit anytime again, but most importantly he was treated like a human again and not just some monster or outcast. Yeah his life was great again, heck it was better. Because now he knew that his nightmare was finally gone forever.

_-The End-_

**I like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews everyone.**

**Anyway I felt like the last chapter should be a time skip then after the battle, and it worked out good.**

**Please review!**


End file.
